


A blind fool

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Adults, Affection, America Being an Asshole (Hetalia), Angst and Feels, Apologies, Arguing, Attraction, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing, Boats and Ships, Body Worship, Bottom England (Hetalia), Breaking and Entering, British Slang, Candles, Carrying, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Comfort Sex, Confusing, Confusion, Conversations, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dark Spain (Hetalia), Dating, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explanations, F/M, Face Slapping, Fae & Fairies, Fainting, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Gift Giving, Goodbyes, Groping, Guilt, Hair Kink, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heterosexuality, Homesickness, Hugs, Humor, I Ship It, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Insults, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Jealousy, Jewelry, Kidnapping, Kissing, Letters, Literature, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marking, Memories, Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), Mentioned South Italy (Hetalia), Mild Smut, Mocking, Naked Cuddling, Necklaces, Neglect, Nostalgia, Nyotalia England (Hetalia), Oral Sex, Panic, Passion, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Payback, Pervertibles, Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Pirates, Poor England (Hetalia), Portals, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protection, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Reading, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Revenge, Rituals, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Self-Doubt, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shirtless, Shock, Sobbing, Soulmates, SpUk, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Sulking, Summoning, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Talking, Tears, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Top Spain (Hetalia), Touch-Starved, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weapons, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: During a spell gone wrong, Alice summons Pirate Spain from their past, abducting her to his time and using her weaker form as a lover. Spain becomes angry at his past self for stealing his lover from him, so he ventures back in time to rescue her. But will he learn his lesson?
Relationships: England & Spain (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), Female England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. A face from the past

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Pirate SPUK in the fandom, also sex in the later chapters

Alice whispered low under her breath, summoning all of her strength and magic into this spell, all of her centuries of knowledge focused on performing this correctly. Passion and concentration were key to incantations being translated accurately. She never liked to use the magic of this calibre unless necessary, but Toni had dug himself into this hole. So it seemed only proper that she punishes him for his thoughtless actions against her. She had tried to look past his actions previously, believing he never meant to hurt her and hoped he would learn from his mistakes and become a better man for it. She had offered him multiple chances to rectify himself and prove his loyalty to her, that she was the only woman in his life that he would ever need to be satisfied. Trusting his heart and loyalty to her, for she had never allowed herself to be swayed by other admirers, no matter how tempting. But now she had reached her personal limit, she was done with hearing his excuses and he would pay for betraying her love. He had been ignoring her more frequently lately, the time they spent together lessening as each day passed. Flirting with any other pretty girl that caught his eye even when they were together. He saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw another girl, the soft playful voice he would give them, making them blush, giggle or respond. How many times had she come between him and another woman, explaining he was taken and would not be welcoming another woman to bed. He was supposed to be her lover, he had devoted himself to her for all these centuries. Yet he dared to allow his heart to be swayed by another woman.

The old saying went "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", such truer words could never have been spoken. Women with broken hearts were truly the most fearsome of creatures for you never knew what they were capable of. Now she would confirm that statement by reminding Toni just whom he had angered and reminding him of why it was best as to not look at other women. She had chosen to use the most embarrassing spell she could think of, to make his humiliation displeasing. Something he would not easily forget and make him wary of angering her again. It was a small vengeance spell, nowhere near as deadly as previous curses or charms she had cast upon her enemies or rivals during her youth as a nation. She wouldn't go that far towards Toni, she just wanted to teach him a lesson. So he would understand that she didn't appreciate being ignored.

She had always been self conscious of her looks, for she wasn't as glamorous as other female nations such as France's female counterpart. She wasn't an elegant beauty like Japan's female counterpart or Russia's counterpart. She wasn't a hotheaded tomboy bombshell like America's female counterpart. She was a traditional beauty, but she was also babyfaced and angelic, but that was also seen as plain by others. Wondering why she was seen as unattractive just because she lacked certain qualities that were more evident in others. Feeling a sharp pain shoot through her chest, feeling as though her heart was crumbling into pieces. "Bloody git, ignoring me for other cheap tarts" she huffed. Did he realise how deeply it hurt her feelings? How many times she had cried into her pillow because of his thoughtless actions? How could he be so oblivious to how anxious it made her. Her green eyes spiked with tears, her vision becoming blurry as she wiped away her tears. Reminiscing upon her younger years when she found herself first lovestruck by the vision of Toni.

She had known that day that he was the only man for her, no matter how many other men came into her life she could never forget him. He remained in her thoughts no matter how much time passed or how expansive the distance. The thought of seeing him again thrilled her, causing excitement and pride to swell in her chest. Back during their pirate years, before they became a couple or allies for that matter. Toni had always desired her, the predatory look of hunger that fell upon his face when they caught sight of each other. But it was more than just enemies, it made their relationship interesting. They loved to play games with one another, the glimpse of jealousy that would come across their face. Mind games that would throw each other off their game and rile their passions. Flirting with each other every opportunity they were given, sometimes playful with each other, sometimes they were kinky. The pure passion and chemistry they shared couldn't be denied, how their blood boiled like primal beasts. He had been charismatic and confident, Dark Spain had indeed been scary but also a force to be reckoned with.

The day she decided to become his woman, to devote her body and soul to him only had been the happiest day of her life. Binding herself to him for eternity with no desire to choose another. But how times had changed, now fighting for his love and attention at every passing second. Feeling as though he was slipping between her fingers and she had to fight to keep him bound to her. Now he was just an oblivious pushover who was clueless to the world around him. He could never say no to anyone, always so cheerful and friendly. He napped frequently, he never noticed her feelings no matter how obvious she was being, and he flirted with any pretty girl who spoke to him. He caused her to cry numerous times but was never able to understand why. Somehow naturally ignorant to anyone else aside from Lovi, the latter being smart enough to see what a moron Toni was being. He was just too nice, too naïve, unaware of his actions. He didn't understand her feelings as a woman. Many nights she had spent with her face buried into her pillow, soaked by her tears. Hiding her swollen red eyes from him, reaching out to him at night for comfort only for him to sleepily roll over into dreams. Dreaming of happier days only for nightmares where he abandoned her taking their place, anxieties eating away at her, shattering her trust in him. Her mind concocting ideas of what he could be possibly hiding from her.

Suddenly, her book, her ritual candles and crystal ball, all of her magical items began to emit an ominously green glow that sent chills down her spine. Powerful energy filling her body, feeling her body starting to tremble with fear. What had she done? Questioning if this had been foolish and if a different solution had been best of all, but it was too late to reverse her actions. Alice began to panic of what she had just summoned, as talented as she was even the most professional of witches could make an awry spell. "Wha… has my spell gone wrong?" she babbled, desperately flicking through the pages of her book. She had used a vengeance spell indeed, but which one had she awoken. The room was immersed in darkness, barely able to see in front of her aside from the dimly illuminated circle around her caused by the candlelight. She timidly reached a hand out into the darkness in hopes of navigating herself.

"Hola Inglaterra" a voice purred from the shadows, diverting her attention from finding a way out. Her future form appeared so differently from her pirate self, but she was still as cute as he remembered her to be. He had always wondered if there would ever be a future for himself and England where they could live in peace, it seems his wishes had come true which brought him relief. However, it would be a long time before that came to pass for him. But being able to see for himself that she was living peacefully and moved on from her past brought him contentment and hope.

England froze, a shiver running across her body. She knew that voice, it was all to clear in her reminiscent memories of her past as a nation. But how could that be? She… she couldn't have. Spain appeared from the darkness, his figure stepping out like a cat hidden amongst the alley outside a bar. Only it was not the Toni she had hoped to curse, but the Pirate from her youth who had stolen her heart. His hair was longer, more uncouth than his older self, his fringe hanging above his eyes and slightly swept to the side. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulders in light waves, bound back into a short ponytail with a black ribbon. A large red pirate hat atop his head, reminding her of the sails on his ship, topped with a large white feather that bobbed lightly. A small gold cross necklace hung delicately from his neck, dangling below his collarbone and rested atop his chest. A crimson red pirate coat decorated with gold tassels, black shoulder pads, brass buttons and a yellow ribbon necktie rested on his shoulders. His white shirt unbuttoned loosely to reveal his cross and flashing his abs lightly, making her blush. A red sash to match his coat remained bound tightly around his waist, a harness with a large pistol and his sword hung from his waist. Though his axe was probably back on his ship. Black trousers hugged his body tightly, cupping his ass deliciously and making him even more seductive in her eyes. Knee-length brown boots followed up the entire attire. Around his right ring finger, he adorned a square cut gold ring with a glowing emerald centre to match his eyes. Having swirled carvings marked around the treasure. Two simple teardrop emerald earrings hanging from both his ears with swirled carved studs and green centres. As well as a pirate medallion to match his cross.

England panicked, why would Toni's pirate incarnation appear before her when she was attempting a vengeance spell? This didn't make any rational sense that she could fathom, she was so confused. She hadn't read the incantation incorrectly, her mind had been cleared while casting, she prepared all the necessary spell ingredients. Shw wracked her brain to find an answer but her brain refused to create a solution. Was she losing her touch with her magic? No, that couldn't be, she had always had faith in her magic and it had never once abandoned her. But this had not been the answer to the problem she sought, this was no curse, it was no demon either, this was something she had never experienced before. But she had to remain brave, she must keep up her resolve and fix this mess before trying other attempts.

Pirate Toni approached her slowly, gazing down at her hungrily like a wild beast mocking its prey. Drinking all of her in for his own amusement, perhaps he was making fun of her? He then reached out a hand to her, allowing her to see the black nail polish adorning his fingers. The familiar pirate tattoo on his lower arm branding his identity. Marks that Toni had long since removed or had cast aside from his nation, that had been added to his collection of artifacts from his past. Some things were better left forgotten, yet many carried so much weight no matter how much you tried to move on. She swallowed hesitantly, she didn't have an option to deny him of his trust. She timidly reached out her hand to take his own, to which he pulled her slowly to her feet, causing her to stand shakily like a newborn lamb.

Alice patted herself down shyly, averting her eye contact from him as to make sure she appeared presentable. She was wearing black tie-front boots that were bound with a thick string across the front and slight platform heels. They reminded her of her pirate days and was rather attached to them. To compliment them, she was wearing a red button front knee-length skirt and a white short-sleeved ruffle front blouse. Her glasses sat comfortably atop her nose.

Pirate Toni's expression became tender, a look of anguish sorrow on his face. It had been many centuries since they were in each others company after all. To be in her presence, yet know this was a different version of herself than the one he was adapted to must have been a strange feeling indeed, like looking at a ghost or a painting from long ago. "Still as pretty as ever Mi amour" he teased affectionately. England felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment, these sweet words felt so strange to hear. Like she wasn't speaking to the same person, although she indeed was. It was Spain saying these tender words to her, only it was his Pirate incarnation from the past. Wishing deeply that her own Toni would say such kind things to her. She fingered with the hem of her skirt bashfully, gripping it for comfort as to muster the courage to speak up. She couldn't find her words, like a lost child thrown into a social gathering. She wanted to be happy to see him again, but she couldn't make herself feel the emotion.

Antonio took in her timid and bashful appearance, could it be she had become even more adorable after all these centuries passed? "What is it? Are you not happy to see me?" he teased, admittedly to hear such a thing did leave him slightly disappointed. England had always adored hearing his endearments and praise, how her body responded to his touch. How he knew how to make her feel appreciated, instinctively craving his love in every form. The nights they spent together, their shared time no matter how brief, their bodies, hearts and minds always remembered that moment as it stretched out into eternity. One of his many morals, even as a pirate was that he respected women, he treated them equally and never took advantage of them, innocents were not to be involved in matters of which they were naive to. A lesson he had passed onto Lovino as he grew into a man.

England snapped her head to face him, realising she was being rude which was never her intention. "N…No I…. I mean…" she trailed off desperately. This was not what she had expected to happen and their introductions were proving to be ineffectual. She took a deep breath as to steady her nerves. "…I meant to punish Toni, _my_ Toni for being such an arse lately. But… somehow I summoned you" she mumbled apologetically. She understood how strange this must have felt for him, to be forcefully pulled from his time into a strange new world. As disorienting as this must have felt, he wouldn't have to experience this for long, she would be sure to undo her mess and make sure he was returned unharmed. But somewhere, deep down in the depths of her heart she hoped this moment wouldn't end.

Antonio hummed reflectively, now understanding why she was so flustered. However, he had some understanding of how this had all transpired. Before he was summoned, he sensed England's emotions flowing through her magic. Her volatile rage, her resentment, jealousy and loneliness, such passionate feelings pouring out of her heart like a storm. Yearning for her past life as a pirate, more so the passionate romance and desire she felt with Spain during that period of her life. The satisfaction and comfort that came with it. His gaze darkened, his green eyes gleaming with remorseless rage. The scary side of the Spaniard that she had encountered and become all too familiar with. He correctly assumed that England summoning him had been unintentional. Because Toni his modern self had rejected her, he caused her to feel lonely and unwanted as a woman. He needed to teach his foolish older self a lesson. England was a prized possession, a precious jewel whom made him feel like the luckiest man alive. He could search oceans for a woman like her and would forever be restless, she was irreplaceable to him. How could his older self be so foolish to make Alice feel like another woman could satisfy her more than she ever hoped to? They had shared memories and experiences over oceans of time, the red string of fate having been linking them together since the day they were born. Waiting for the moment they would meet, instinctively knowing that they were the others fated person, destined to be forever intertwined.

Alice gave him a forced smile, he could see the heartache that lay beneath her expression. How her eyes remained dull and lonely, how her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll send you back immediately" she apologized. She couldn't cry in front of him like a spoiled child, she could allow herself to act so pathetically and break down in front of him. To tarnish his memories of the powerful and strong woman he remembered would he cruel, she wouldn't send him off with that image of herself. Before she could finish, Antonio stopped her, abruptly picking her up in princess style, holding her to his chest and cradling her close with his arms. The scent of musk, spices and gunpowder lingering against his skin, making her blush darken to match the colour of his coat. Sweeping her off of her feet dramatically, recreating a vision from an old fashioned novel or a romantic movie. The dream of women for years to come, the thought of a man willing to enact anything for the sake of making this woman happy. Admittedly, this did make her swoon just a tad.

"Si Inglaterra, we shall return together" he smiled. He would not be releasing her from his grasp anytime soon. It had truly felt like an eternity since he had seen her face, counting down the days and months until he would see his lover again. He was filled with a newfound curiosity to learn all about his lovers modern incarnation and all of the changes she had evolved through since her pirate years. Wishing to understand this new England and all the experiences she had to share with him. To be sent away so quickly after meeting her seemed cruel and boring.

England stiffened, conflicting confusion and fear filling her heart, this was not what she had planned. "Wha…" she cried in surprise. Did he plan on taking her back to the past with him? She had heard of the butterfly effect in which changing one's life events would alter the future or past, but all of those things had already happened to her. But what if they could be undone? She didn't want to be responsible for all the damage that could unravel if something were to go wrong. There was no proof that the butterfly effect was real, but people still adamantly believed in it's existence.

Pirate Antonio smiled playfully at her, that twisting anxiety growing in her stomach. She knew that look only appeared when he was plotting something, and it never meant something good. "It seems my idiota self from the future cannot appreciate you. So I will" he grinned. England's façade of calm rationality faded into perplexed defiance. Aware she was being kidnapped by her lovers past self, unable to understand why he would concoct such a scheme. She wouldn't be able to return to her own time without her magic books either. She could only hope her Toni was able to rescue her.

* * *

Toni opened the door with a bright smile, he had missed being away from his lover and planned to spoil her endlessly with attention upon his return. "Inglaterra! I'm home mi amour!" he called happily. He had planned many fun activities for them to share, recreating many delicious dishes to make her mouth water and surprises that he knew she would adore. It had taken up much of his time in order to plan it all in secret, but her reaction would be worth its weight as a reward. However, instead of being scolded by the Englishwoman or her magically appearing with a stubborn pout that reflected her happiness, he was met with the echoing silence instead. Sometimes when she was reading she became so transfixed she forgot the world around her, lost to her own imagination. She was a deep sleeper like himself and sometimes dreamed so deeply nothing could rowse her. Perhaps she had locked herself in her library or taken an afternoon nap and needed awakening by himself?

However, as he searched around the house and absorbed the scene around him, he found his intuition telling him that something was indeed very wrong. While he had been away something mysterious involving England had transpired, but as to what he was yet to discover. The house was strewn with her spell books scattered all over the house in a wild mess instead. What had she been up to while he was away? Curiously he knelt to collect one of the books, flicking through the pages. His eyes widening in surprise to find she had been dabbling in vengeance spells, but why would she be casting such spells? Was she angry at him for some reason? He felt guilty to know he had hurt England but she had not allowed him to understand what he could have done to make her forgive him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something gleaming in the light, bright like a star. His blood then ran ice-cold, as if he had been submerged in arctic waters. He had been correct to listen to his gut instinct that trouble was afoot, but he had not expected to this severe level. He hoped that England was unharmed as the thought of her becoming endangered with him unable to prevent it brought on a sickening nausea. A gold dagger, an all too familiar blade that he had carried on his person centuries ago. Stabbed into the wall piercing the frame and keeping a letter in place. In a heartbeat he dashed to the blade, ripping the note from its resting place as his eyes scanned it with desperation. Trying to ease the overflowing panic that was racing through him.

_Hola future me_

_Since you are too_ _estúpido_ to appreciate Hermosa chica, I will take her for myself.

Have fun being lonely

Spain's body turned rigid, his brain already placing the pieces together, his mind solving the puzzle instantly. England had become upset at his actions, thus as payback had attempted to curse him. But by mistake had summoned his past self, thus kidnapping her. His lover had been spirited away to the past and was being held hostage against her will by his Pirate incarnation. He had caused his beloved England to feel so lonely, so unwanted and neglected that she tried to punish him. But her feelings for him had affected the spell, causing her to be kidnapped by mistake instead. It was his foolish fault for making her feel that way. If he had only been more diligent as a lover, focused his time and energy on making her feel loved and secure. Then maybe all of this could have been prevented from ever happening.

Toni glared, his passions boiling inside of him like a wildfire. Gripping his hands into balled fists, tightening around the abandoned dagger. Digging his teeth into hi slip so hard a trickle of blood ran down his lip. He was not a perfect man by any stretch of the imagination, he was flawed like any individual. Sometimes he was clumsy, naive and slow at social situations. He was notoriously bad at reading people's body language, however, he was fiercely protective over his loved ones. His past self had kidnapped England, his lover, _his woman._ Remembering how aggressively he used to behave. He wouldn't let his past self lay a hand on Alice, every inch of her belonged to him. He ripped the letter to shreds furiously, storming through the house to locate his signature axe. Knowing he couldn't face this battle unprepared and unprotected. "Do not worry Inglaterra, I will come for you. _Nadie me roba a mi mujer"_ he growled lowly.

* * *

Alice slowly opened her eyes in a haze, her vision slightly blurry as she tried to reflect on her earlier actions. Cupping her forehead with her hand as she attempted to steady herself as she eased herself up. She felt dizzy, her body most likely weakened from the strain her body was put under due to the intensity of the spell, seeing Toni's past self must have put her into such a state of shock that her body couldn't cope any longer. Thus she had fainted in order to allow her body to rest and recover from all she had experienced. However, she did crave food or some form of hydration to help ease her nerves back to a normal state. Though any more excitement would be avoided in the future.

"Did you sleep well mi amado?" a familiar voice asked fondly. She appeared even more angelic as she slept, her long black lashes tickling her rosy cheeks. He would happily watch her sleep for hours, his heart full of peaceful content and happiness. No other woman in the world brought him as much joy as she did. He had admired her body numerous times in the past, he knew every inch by heart and it filled him with an indescribable pleasure. He had considered kissing her awake such as the tale of the fabled sleeping beauty to see if that would rouse her from her slumber. However, he had not been able to test his theory much to his disappointment. If only she had obediently stayed asleep just a little bit longer his wish would have been able to be reenacted.

Alice glared at her abductor fiercely, forcing out her words "W…where am I? Why did you bring me here? I demand you take me back home you slimy git!" Alice snapped impatiently. She wanted to go home, back to her familiar and cosy home surrounded by flowers. She couldn't ignore her nation, her boss would become troubled and neglecting her nation could have severe consequences. She wasn't one to shirk off her responsibilities like so many other nations, the weight of her duties was something she took into great consideration. She wanted to go back to her time of living in neutral and committed isolation and comfort. She had lived a colourful past and was happy to leave that life behind her, though she did miss the respect that she earned during that time, compared to how she was treated in modern times.

Pirate Antonio smiled mischievously, unfazed by her outburst focused towards him. She wore her heart on her sleeve and spoke her mind honestly, he always admired that trait in her. As cunning and devious as she had been, she had always been true to her heart "I am happy to know in the future you still carry such fire" he teased in fascination. She was still such a passionate woman. England had always fought for her dreams and aspirations even when people mocked her and proved them wrong even when nobody believed in her. Fighting for herself when few followed her, this caused him to hold her in the highest regard as a lover, rival and enemy. Never allowing people to beat her down, fighting for her own approval and respect.

England glared at him obstinately, he didn't understand how messed up this all was. She never thought one stupid mistake would lead to something this severe "I… I wanted Toni to…. I… I just….I didn't ask to be kidnapped!" she argued defensively. She had hoped that the spell would remind Toni of his promise to remain faithful to her, of the depth of her relationship and what he was risking. The situation had become out of hand and developed into a mess she had no hopes of restoring no matter how hard she wished she could. The complications became further entangled the longer she remained in this time, contemplating her options of how to return.

Antonio stared at her in adoration and curiosity, taking in her flustered appearance. Approaching the provoking Englishwoman, reaching out his hand delicately to tilt her head back to gaze sharply into her eyes. "Inglaterra, you summoned me from your heart. You longed for a time when Antonio loved you. Thus I came, you wanted _me,_ your _heart_ called for me. So here I am" he responded calmly. He had made no effort to seek her out, he had not been the one responsible for the situation they found themselves involved in, but he was not complaining about the matter, in fact he found it to be a blessing. Instead of focusing on the negative, she should instead appreciate the positive for they didn't know how long this moment would last.

England blushed, she had forgotten how charming Toni could be, it had been so long since he treated her with such affection. The gaze in his eyes, breaking down her walls and stirring up her emotions so easily it frustrated her "I… Toni… you…" she stammered shyly. The familiar scent of spices, scented oils and wine filling her senses. Maybe she could convince him to take her back, she didn't belong in this time and they were both aware of that fact. Though this felt like a happy dream, this was not reality and she couldn't reside here. As painful as that truth was it was still a fact that neither of them could continue to ignore, sometimes responsibility took mandatory attention regardless of whether either of them were happy about it.

"Your eyes are still like jewels, so bright and full of life" he soothed. Leaning towards her, capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips were sweeter than honey, like nectar from a spring flower. The addictive taste of her lips was so familiar, so delicious and so tempting. Their pink softness calling out to him, luring him in at every moment and drawing him to her. Of every kiss he had shared with the English woman, to compare any was a crime. All of his kisses with England were memorable, they simply carried a difference to the other, but they were nonetheless a gesture of the love they shared.

England froze, her mind whirring through every inch of her thoughts. This was wrong, she was cheating by doing this. It was Toni, but not her Toni, his past self. But Toni hadn't kissed her like this in months, so much passion and want behind his kiss. They were the same man indeed but different versions of him, one of the man he was and the other of the man he would become, the past and the future, trapped in different timelines of their lives. But her emotions drove her otherwise, reminding her of what she had craved all this time. Her frail self-control and urge for affection crumbled beneath her like sand slipping through her fingers. Knowing her weakness was accumulating and clouding her judgement. She wrapped her arms around his neck willingly, leaning into his body, pressing herself against him. Deepening her kiss, feeling Toni smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. How he had missed her kisses. She could feel his want, his desire, his endless passion, the tightened grip against her body. She had missed him so much, having gone mad from loneliness.

Antonio pulled away slowly, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, fingering her hair affectionately "You still kiss the same Inglaterra, you haven't changed" he teased. He was glad she was still so responsive to him, that his kisses still made her so happy. But he knew why her kisses were so desperate and why she gave into him so easily, her body was more honest than she was and even England herself was aware of that fact. England blushed as she gazed up at him, it had just been so long her body instinctively craved more. Antonio patted her head comfortingly, feeling her body soften, all tension easing from her. Hoping to ease away her anxieties with his affection. "I'm sorry he made you feel so lonely. I will make sure he pays for that" he promised empathetically. His future self had truly been a fool, he would not allow him to ignore his mistakes so easily.

Alice nuzzled against him, enjoying being held so affectionately, his protectiveness evident in his gestures. She had missed these moments where she belonged to him and he belonged to her. Ignorant to the passing of time and the world around them, for in that moment their mutual company was all that mattered. "Thank you…. Antonio" she mumbled.

* * *

**Hola Inglaterra-Hello England**

**Mi Amor-My love**

**Si Inglaterra-Yes England**

**Idiota-Idiot**

**Hermosa chica-Beautiful girl**

**Nadie me roba a mi mujer-Nobody steals my woman from me**

**Mi amado-my beloved**


	2. Spain to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni becomes enraged at Alice being abducted by his pirate self, diving into the past to save her with advice from Lovino. Alice reflects on her relationship with Spain and her attraction to his past self

Toni thrashed his belongings across the floor in a fervent rage, his deep green eyes luminous with an unspoken volatile storm of emotions brewing inside of him. His stomach in knots as he pondered every possible outcome that Alice found herself in. She had many enemies in his time as did Alice, she wasn't strong enough to handle them on her own, he would never forgive himself if any harm befell her. His body instinctively turning to attack mode, his primal fighting desires he had repressed in the modern age returning at full storm. Grabbing every weapon in his arsenal, his trusty axe and old pistols from his pirate years. Though he carried them for nostalgia, never having the heart to discard them. They had come in handy at the best time. He needed to be prepared to face danger, to fight his past self and somehow make his way back to the modern age with the woman he loved. He was not the man he used to be, he needed to be on his guard.

His past self was stronger, sneakier and far more manipulative than his current self. His darker past, his corrupt self, the side of him that was a pirate. The man he used to be until the modern era. Though he carried a sense of honour which was rare in pirates, he was not against playing dirty back then, causing a lot of bloodshed. He had loved a battle as much as England did, thieving and pillaging to his hearts content. If Alice was to become involved, she may be kidnapped, used as a bargaining tool and possibly killed. He needed to rescue Alice from his past self, from meeting her past self, so many dangers that could occur. Let alone the fact that his younger self was laying his hands on his woman.

He never liked to admit it, but his passion led to him becoming possessively protective over Alice if someone attempted to steal her away from him. He didn't appreciate romantic rivals, he still fought off France at times who attempted to seduce England despite her loyalty and devotion to him. He hated showing that ugly side of himself around her, but it seemed she had been keeping secrets of her own. Leading to him having to travel through time to win her back, he growled lowly, gritting his teeth like fangs, a radiating wave of anger flowing from his body "Recuperaré a mi mujer". The house felt emptier without her presence, searching for her in every room, memories bleeding from the walls, no other woman would make him happy the way she did. He wouldn't be at ease until his woman was back in his arms again, her soft skin, her soft golden hair and sweet scent. He doubted the journey leading to her would be as easy as pie, he knew he would remember this for a years to come. Perhaps this had been the wake up call he needed all along to cause him to recognise his priorities and appreciate what he lost.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open abruptly, a panting Lovino standing in the doorway with a panicked expression. After the phone call from Toni in his frantic state about the house being in disarray and Alice missing he could only assume the worst. Wondering if his mentor had been harmed, if the attacker was still present and what had occurred before he arrived home. His eyes filled with an expression of rage and fear, after being adopted by Spain as a child, he had become someone precious to him as an adult. "Toni?! Che diavolo è successo" Lovino snapped impatiently. He hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. His old pistol on his hip, his axe leaning against the hallway. During his days as a micronation, growing up until he became a stronger more competent being, Spain had protected and raised him, remembering the days of when Spain was a pirate and how he formed into the modern nation he was now. He hadn't seen Spain wield those in years, so what had happened to cause him to bring them out of storage?

Toni stiffened, releasing a heavy breath his gaze distant, reflecting on something personal, a long-forgotten memory. He was entirely to blame for this mess and he wouldn't negate his responsibility, it would only make matters worse. But he still carried a sense of disbelief that he would push his lover so far without warning. But he would need all the help he would get and he needed Lovino to act as his anchor "Alice cast a spell" he muttered bitterly. Lovino raised an eyebrow, many nations knew England carried magical blood, running through her history since the medieval years. Her methods and skills were more proficient and deadly than the Salem witch trials in America. She was truly a force to be reckoned with even as a neutral nation, she simply had no use for the magics these days aside from revenge and other talents such as medicine and healing. Toni had to have fucked up big time to enrage England so badly that she decided to cast a spell to teach him a lesson. Toni gripped his face, running his hand through his hair in frustration, he was running out of time. He wanted her back so badly, his heart aching as though it had been ripped from his chest, but he knew unless he explained Lovino would become restless and refuse to allow him to act recklessly. "Take a seat Lovi, this is going to be a long story" he confessed.

* * *

Lovino's mouth hung agape in utter awe, stunned at what he was hearing. Alice had hoped to curse him for breaking her heart, but her negative feelings had influenced the spell. He couldn't help but be somewhat amused at what punishment England had planned for the Spaniard before her spell went awry, but he had a feeling it would hurt or be embarrassing to say the least. But instead her passions had clouded her judgement, her devotion to Spain had summoned his past self who had kidnapped England, dragging her back to the past with him. Part of him was amused that Spain had his girlfriend stolen by his younger self, but concerned for the wellbeing of England. She was no pushover, but her strength compared to her pirate self had diminished greatly. But he would happily scold Spain for his incompetence to make him see sense, after all he was the only person whom was allowed to insult him aside from England herself. This was an immense mess he had caused and it would take him a long time to gather the pieces and undo what had been done. But how he fit into all of this he wasn't sure, unless Spain planned on acting as a dual team to rescue England, to which he would happily aid him in his quest. "So, Inghilterra attempted a vengeance spell, a curse of sorts. But something went wrong and she summoned your pirate incarnation, opening a portal" Lovino questioned curiously.

Toni nodded, he could feel Lovino's eyes burning judgement towards him in his gaze. But he accepted it, he deserved it for being so foolish "Si, she's been abducted to the past without any way of getting back. I have to get her back Toni, la quiero" he huffed. He would have to endanger himself, risk timelines and face magic to which he was naive to in order to find England. He was far out of his comfort zone but then maybe it would teach him a lesson after all. He had made Alice feel unwanted, but perhaps if they could have talked it out, things may have been different. He had always feared England may leave him someday, but not this dramatically.

Lovino sighed heavily, Toni was known for being oblivious, often flirting with other women leading to arguments with Alice due to his actions. Truth be told he didn't blame her for turning to magic. A woman's heart was fragile, abuse her love, take advantage of her kindness, a bitterness would take seed into a deadly rage like a wildflower. England had felt neglected, so she wanted to get revenge on Spain. He was surprised France hadn't swooped in to swoon her and steal her away from Spain, after all he'd been after England for years, ever since they were kids. But her heart was stolen by Spain and he would just have to live with that. But when Spain acted like such a blockhead it was easy for rivals to seduce England with her uneasiness, making her feel like she deserved someone better. He slowly approached Spain, an uncomfortable silence radiating from him. He then reached out, without warning he slapped Spain around the back of the head, hissing with anger as he did so. He would just have to be the one to give Spain his wakeup call in the painful sense, he would never learn otherwise as he was too thick to simply explain it to. He had known Spain since he was a child and he would never mince his words, he would be blunt and honest.

Spain winced at the sudden gesture, whining in pain at the rough contact of the back of Lovino's hand to the back of his head. Averting his gaze to look at Lovino in the eye with disbelief. Never expecting Lovino to raise his hand against him no matter what the reason, sure he had jumped on him or lightly hit him as a child when tantruming, but he never raised a hand to him. "Idiota! Here you are sulking, when it was your actions that led to England being kidnapped in the first place! If you paid more attention to your woman, then she wouldn't have attempted to curse you, to begin with," Lovino chided. He needed to realise that England was a far more precious treasure than he hoped to believe, yet he continued to take her for granted.

Toni blinked in surprise before his expression shifted into a smile of sadness. His eyes longing for his lover, guilt washing over him. "Si, I got that hint from the mess when I arrived home. Everything made sense after I read his letter, explaining what happened" he explained. He got to his feet, a serious expression on his face as he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "I'm going to get her back Lovi, but I need you to watch over my house while I am gone," he asked. He didn't want people sniffing around. He knew that France may become nosy, or that she may have visitors, so he needed Lovino to lie and scare off stragglers. He needed to do this alone without interference, this was between him and England.

Lovino stared at him, seeing the glimpse of Pirate Spain in the man before him. His past fire coming to light, who knew England was the trigger to bring out that side of him. He chuckled in amusement "Si, just don't take too long or I'll drink your cellar dry" he teased. He knew Spain brought a few things with him while he was here, including his best wines. So why not take advantage while he was gone, but he would also tend to Alice's garden as he knew how much it meant to her.

* * *

Antonio hummed to himself as he stared into a goblet of scarlet wine with carefree curiosity. Swirling the glass delicately in his hand, his mind wondering of the precious time he shared with England. After all, spells could be broken one way or another, she already had the knowledge to dissipate this, but so long as she carried resentment towards Spain, she would never be able to return home and he would remain bound to her. But he was not the only one whom had been watching her since she joined his crew. He knew Alice still harboured her infamous beauty, though she had attempted to dull down her appearance. She still carried an alluring air about her that drew men to her like a moth to a flame. Simply remove her glasses, untie her hair and she was the same angelic vision he adored. Knowing his men would have an interest in Alice, harbouring a desire to have her for their own. He did well to make sure they knew she was claimed, the consequences of what would happen if they touched her. He was not against fighting someone whom harassed or attacked his woman, charging into battle to act as her hero no matter the situation. There were no lengths he wouldn't go for her sake, how far he would go to show his devotion to her. They said love drove you insane and the statement was true, how deeply she had wormed into his very brain. Alice was his woman, his lover that transcended time. He would kill any man who tried to take her from him. Her lips, her hair, her eyes, every inch of her body belonged to him, no other man would get a taste.

Abruptly the bathing cabin door slammed open, Alice looming in the doorway, a dark expression on her face, glaring down at Antonio resentfully. He had seen that look before when one of her crew would sass her or someone was stupid enough to make a sexist comment. Her pirate soul still burned deeply in her soul, it was part of her personality. But he never feared this side of her, it intrigued him, excited him, amused him, Antonio smiled sweetly at her, he was glad to know her rage hadn't altered in all the centuries passed. "Nice of you to join me again Carino" he teased flirtatiously. He had truly become lonely when she seperated herself from him even briefly, longing for her touch.

Alice stormed up to Antonio fiercely, glaring down at him with a look of shame "Care to explain?" she snapped impatiently. He had a lot of nerve to get so cocky, wondering what else he would get up to when she was sleeping. She would have to be on her guard, she had lowered her cautions and it had cost her dearly. How could she have been so foolish? If anyone else saw these rumours would fly and she would become the centre of attention. Antonio stared at her curiously, wondering what was troubling his lover Alice clicked her teeth, her face flushing a darker colour of red matching the wine in his glass. Ripping open her blouse to flash her chest lightly, her pale skin littered with rose petal bites. She knew he had sunk his teeth in a little for them to have left such deep imprints, he wasn't labelled the nation of passion for no reason "Toni? Why would you do this?" she demanded. He had a lot of explaining to do, and if he didn't want his ass kicked across the seven seas, he would be truthful with her. She knew while she slept peacefully beside him in his chambers, he had been sneakily making moves on her without her knowledge. He placed bites all over her body for his amusement, most often when she was asleep as he knew he would get away with it. Causing her further embarrassment and frustration. They littered her body, leaving no inch of skin untouched, on her neck, her chest, her stomach, her hips, her thighs, including other intimate and personal areas.

She knew he was testing the waters of how much he could get away with before she would cave in and allow him to bed her. He was using his charm and charisma to sway her judgement and make her behave lovey dovey. She didn't regret kissing him, she had consented to that, her body longing for the affectionate touch she had been denied all this time. But it didn't give him a free pass to touch her without her consent or knowledge while she slept. She may have changed since the days of her piracy, but she was no weakling who would stand down and act obediently. No matter her personal feelings towards him, no matter how much his gaze made her stomach twist in knots and her heart flutter like a bird, she would stand her ground. No excuse he made would get him out of this, he would explain himself to her immediately.

Toni smirked, he hadn't expected her to give him a show of her own volition but he wasn't complaining about the matter. His bite marks looked so pretty on her skin, for his eyes only. They were symbols of his love for her, symbols of his hunger for her, showing how much he craved her body. Marking her from the eyes of men who also hungered for her. Sometimes the most subtle of messages carried the strongest of meanings, but not all were intelligent enough to listen to their instincts and risk their safety. But teasing England while she was so embarrassed about it did entertain him greatly "But amour, they look so pretty on you" he argued innocently. He knew somewhere deep down his affections for her made her happy, to leave such bold gestures of love on her skin for everyone to see. She just didn't know how to cope with these feelings and resorted to anger.

England's blush darkened, hesitantly stepping away from him as she attempted to focus through her conflicted feelings. She knew he was Toni, she kissed him of her own free will she knew this. But it was because she longed for affection long since denied of her. These accumulated resentments towards him, her loneliness and jealousy, she was finally able to get revenge yet she felt so guilty and confused. The way Captain Antonio treated her compared to the modern incarnation of Spain were so different, the Toni from her time, her familiar boyfriend, he would have woken her so she would have been able to savour the moment, rather than allow her to sleep. Though he did enjoy waking her up occasionally in a rather pleasant way. The way they behaved, the way they showed their passions, it was so different, reflected two different sides of their personality. She felt like she was going mad "I…" she stammered bashfully.

Antonio softened, sensing her displeasure, not wishing to hurt her feelings leading to her sulking. Placing down his wine to approach her, reaching out his fingers to stroke her cheek affectionately, twirling his fingers through a strand of her hair. He could sense her anxieties and he didn't wish to feed into them, knowing the damage his modern self had already caused. Of course she would have doubts, the man she loved had been neglecting her "Inglaterra, many men on my ship have eyes for you…" he trailed off, raising his free hand to trail his fingers across her soft skin, lingering on the marks he left. "..If I leave these on you, they know you belong to me" he explained. As loyal as most of his men were, there were those fools who would underhandedly sneak behind his back and attempt to steal a taste of his woman.

England felt steam erupting from her head as though she was a kettle, but now everything made sense. In his way, he was trying to protect her from harm. So nobody would touch her. She bashfully buttoned up her blouse, concealing her breasts feeling like a fool "Thank you I suppose" she muttered. She was behaving like a child, similar to how America would sulk when she didn't get what she wanted, it seemed her ex colony had inherited more from her than she believed. She needed to act rationally, if she clouded her judgement instead of trusting Antonio, it would blind her to more reasonable dangers. All the stresses of being kidnapped and her magic going awry were getting to her, she needed a stress relief and soon.

Antonio pouted as England hid away her delectable skin from his sight, he had been enjoying the show. England's body was a work of art and he appreciated every inch of it, so why would she hide it from his eyes? "Why did you put them away? I was enjoying myself" he argued. She had such soft breasts, he loved the way they felt in his hands, how comfortable resting his head upon them was. Though they were smaller in proportion, they were still beautiful, all women's bodies were different but he loved England's most of all. He hoped she would recover from her embarrassment and become more comfortable in sharing intimacy with him, there was nothing he would deny of her that his older self had all this time.

Alice irked, bowing her head in shame as she attempted to restrain the urge to slap him across the face. She had forgotten that Antonio interests were far more perverse as a pirate than his modern form. Of course he would be enjoying her obliviousness, taking in all the cheeky quirks she unintentionally enacted. She had been trying to scold him but instead flashed him by mistake "This isn't a strip show you wanker!" she snapped. She wasn't trying to seduce him, she wasn't teasing him and she wasn't making excuses, but arguing with him would get her nowhere, they would just bounce back until they ended up avoiding each other.

Antonio sulkily frowned at her, envious that his future self could enjoy England whenever he wanted. Yet she was shyly restraining herself around him "Maldita burla" he growled. She had summoned him for the sake of feeling loved, feeling desired, feeling wanted, so why was she denying him when he gave her what she wanted? Was she embarrassed? Was she ashamed? He was trying to understand her feelings, yet he still found himself confused at times. But he enjoyed the game they played with each other. Alice snapped, he had been the one to attack her in her sleep and he was upset that she wouldn't give him any sugar? He was agitated at being cockblocked by her? Her blood boiling with her veins, she needed head-space before she trashed his entire cabin. She raised her hand to slap him across the cheek before storming off to sulk, she wanted to return home more than ever. Leaving Antonio with a sore cheek that would start to swell.

* * *

Toni gripped his chest as he felt waves of energy surge through him as he fell through the portal. The radiating emotions of England's feelings flowing through his heart, now understanding the negativity she had been restraining all this time. He could feel tears spiking his eyes, her heartache raging like a storm, powering the spell as it fed from the darkness that lay within her. He had been so blind to her feelings, blissfully unaware of his selfish actions, forcing him to become more self aware. He felt more deserving of the slap Lovino had punished him with earlier before his departure, allowing him to experience some common sense. Though he had become more perceptive to France, aware of what a bad influence he was towards him. He still remained ignorant to his own flaws until now, maturing as he came to terms with how much he still needed to mature. He had dug himself into this whole, his actions had been the cause of driving Alice away. No wonder she carried such resentment towards him, he caused her to feel insecure in her femininity, her womanhood and sexuality.

Alice was imperfect and she always had been, but she was aware of these flaws and attempted to move past them and show personal growth. However, she still carried seeds of doubt due to harassment of her past from other nations. But he hadn't helped matters, making her feel like she wasn't enough for him due to the flirtatious kindness he showed other women. Scaring her that he may possibly abandon her too, which he had never meant to do. It took losing her to someone else to make him realise the depth of his devotion to her, albeit this person was himself from a different timeline. If his ex colony and ally South Italy was able to acknowledge his mistakes faster than he was, then he truly had a lot to learn about being a partner. Though their relationship remained stable, he still had a long way to go in terms of communication with England. He supposed he would need vocal reassurance a lot more if he was to understand her feelings.

But in order to travel to the past, he would need to change and remember his honed skills from his youth. He was a changed man but he still carried the memories of the man he used to be, they simply remained dormant within himself. Yes, he was older, but he carried new tricks that his younger self was still yet to learn. He adorned a red silk shirt, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and some converse. Grabbing something comfy to wear while hiding his pistols in his clothing, while his axe remained strapped to his back. His heart would lead him to England, they remained connected in body and soul, the red string of fate binding them together as one. So long as their hearts called out for each other, he would find her.

* * *

Antonio watched Alice with an expression mixed between boredom and curiosity, he had forgotten how passionate England's rage could be, he was so used to seeing her act so cocky and playful as a pirate. She lured him in with her girlish wiles and felinesque attitude that he forgot how stubborn she could be when she didn't get her own way. As wild and unpredictable as the ocean herself, since slapping him for leaving love bites on her chest, she had reclined to the window seat located in his chambers. She had ignored him for quite a while now, blocking out his voice, as if he didn't exist. She was punishing him for ignoring her feelings and requests, acting impulsively on his own desires instead of respecting her. She wanted him to listen to her, but he found it hard to know what she desired of him. He saw nothing wrong in showing his affection and attraction to England, he was simply acting on his instincts, what happened between two people who loved each other. "Are you going to sit and sulk all night Amante?" he huffed. He did find her pouting expression to be adorable, a desire to tease her filling his chest. She reminded him of a hissing cat, daring him to approach with caution, while pawing at his face for attention. He would happily give her space if that was what she needed, but he would never stop caring for her, nor would he stop showing her attention.

Alice shifted, it seemed even as a pirate he never grew out of his thick skulled personality "Until you learn your lesson" she huffed. She loved him with every fibre of her being, but he acted own his own feelings without considering her own. She knew as a Captain he was used to acting on his own whim and giving out orders, but she was his lover and her opinions were to be considered too. She wanted to share her passions with him, she wanted to seduce him, she wanted to feel comfort, instead of him taking what he wanted.

Antonio groaned quietly, he didn't wish to argue with her, had he not been summoned due to her displeasure at his future self? He didn't wish to carry such bitterness between them while they were together. He wanted to make her smile, make her laugh, make her squirm, he didn't wish to be on the sharp end of her venomous barbs "Are you displeased with me? Or because you are remembering _him_?" he questioned sternly. He knew his future self had hurt her deeply, breaking her trust into a fragile state. But he wasn't his future self and carried no responsibility for his actions.

Alice stiffened, gripping his hands tightly. Honestly, she nearly forgot that she wasn't speaking to her Toni. After travelling back in time her head was a mess and she was still adapting to being out of her time. She had gotten what she wanted, for Toni to become devoted to her, to love her, only she got his younger self instead of changing her partner. She was thrown through timelines to a part of her life that was her history, but for him it was the present. All of the things he had said or done hadn't happened yet, this was his younger self, not the man she loved. It was rather mind bending to consider the weight of that fact, that despite their connections they were still strangers to each other. She knew it was petty, she knew it was childish, but she just couldn't help herself.

Antonio chuckled, her reaction was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. He was still able to read her like a book, wearing her heart on her sleeve no matter how hard she tried to protect it. But she needed to know the truth, she was committing no crimes, she wasn't hurting anyone, she was simply being honest about what she wanted. "You were not disloyal by kissing me, you are not cheating by expressing attraction or intimacy with me. We are the same man, I am merely a younger form of the man you love" he assured her. It was simply like looking into a mirror, what you saw wasn't the complete form of the person you were. He was indeed Spain, but he wasn't Spain, two different souls in the same body over a period of decades. Their memories of England differed, but he was an incarnation of the future he would experience. She was overthinking a simple situation.

Alice chuckled in a pained tone, his wisdom was correct, she was not acting unfaithfully, she was not betraying Spain whatsoever. He was the same man whom she had devoted her love to, she was simply residing with a past version of him. She had been kidnapped through a portal to a past timeline, she remembered all of this but to her it was a distant memory. She felt as though she was residing in a dream only this was a reality. "Forgive me, I must look like a fool, it still feels so strange to me that you are one and the same. Yet it feels as though I've become involved with a stranger, I realise how long it's been" she confessed. How many centuries had slipped through her fingers as a nation since she became involved with the Spaniard? Since they crossed paths as enemies for the first time and realised their love for each other, two hearts beating as one. She felt out of place, as though she didn't belong. As though acting on her feelings was inappropriate.

Antonio sighed, understanding her conflict a little better now. She felt strange, she was of the modern world, this was her past, like flicking through an ancient storybook. But the reality that she remained involved with him centuries later was proof of their love. They were soulmates and it would remain that way until the end of time "Lo siento, I have made you uncomfortable with my boldness. But whenever I look into your eyes, my passion takes over and all I can think about is how much I crave you". The heart yearned for what they truly desired, no matter the situation, showing the honesty of the feelings one experienced. He longed to touch England, he longed to hold her, to enjoy every inch of her. She had possessed him, she was a woman he couldn't be apart from. She was not wrong to yearn for him, she was not wrong to seek something from him.

Alice softened, she couldn't insult him when he had been nothing but honest about his devotion to her. She had summoned him of her heart's desire after all. Some part of her had wished for him to return to how he used to be, when he devoted his everything to her, she had caused her own mess. But that didn't mean she shouldn't be on guard if he pushed her comfort zone too much. She turned to peer at him suspiciously, a hint of fire still dancing behind her green orbs "You promise you won't try and get handsy again?" she warned. She wasn't afraid to teach him a lesson when needed to make him back off.

Antonio smiled playfully, raising the cross around his neck to kiss it chastely. All he wanted was England by his side, to show her love in every sense of the word. From kisses, to headpats, to playing with her hair, sitting on his lap and wearing his coat. But if she wished to have affection on her own terms he would agree to that "Lo prometo" he agreed. Alice crawled from her seat, clenching her hands into balled fists as he approached Antonio. Watching him cautiously like a wild cat, ready to release her claws should something happen. Antonio held out his hand to her, the smile on his lips never faltering. She took his hand in her own, allowing him to lead her to him. Resting herself on his lap as he wound his hands around her small waist, nuzzling against her cheek affectionately. "You smell nice Inglaterra" he teased

* * *

Lovino sighed as he sat in Spain's kitchen reflectively, a glass of wine in hand. Somehow the Spaniard had always known how to find himself in trouble, whether he was the cause or not. The guy was terrible at reading social situations and far too gullible for his own good, people took advantage of his kindness and common sense. How was a nation as old as he was, lacking in such wisdom? As protective of he was of his father figure, given he loved and raised him as his own after his grandfather abandoned him. The guy was oblivious to when he said something possibly insensitive. He never understood how his actions could hurt other people, how they would lead to people distancing themselves from him. Spain had a bad habit of allowing kindness to everyone and trying to make everyone happy, but naive to when people were romantically interested in him. Leading to Alice feeling insecure and hurt when other women attempted to seduce him. He and England had been involved since their pirate years, carrying a rivalry and sexual tension that had been evident even to him as a younger nation. Soon it developed into emotional and romantic affection, leading to them confessing and becoming involved.

Though he previously held some hostility towards her, he soon warmed up to her and they became close allies. Soon becoming as protective over her as he was towards Spain himself. His way of showing he had accepted her. She was a strong maternal figure and gave him the attention he had lacked from his grandfather due to him favouring Feliciano. She allowed him to help in her garden, made him baked treats and even offered to help him with his own farmwork. Soon Lovino came to appreciate her good side and even enjoyed visiting her nation and accepting her as family. But what frustrated him about Spain was how he failed to appreciate Alice at times, flirting with other girls, forgetting promises and ignoring Alice. Her often running to him or venting how upset she was due to Toni. The numerous times he had seen her with tear -stained cheeks, on the verge of crying or even storming off to avoid Spain was endless. He was proud in stating that he had never broken a girls heart the way, he would never look at another woman when he was involved with someone. He hoped this acted as a wake-up call to the older nation of how to appreciate his woman. "Gesù cristo, that guy needs to learn human behaviour, who knew it would take Alice being kidnapped to open his eyes" he chuckled.

He hoped Alice remained unharmed, she was weaker than she had been in her youth as a nation. The idea of her coming to harm angered him, she was like his family. She had earned his trust and still continued to recognise him as a nation, despite her own awkward traits, she appreciated him. Compared to other nations who idolized his brother and fawned over him. She understood what it was like to be in the shadow of someone else. Having complicated relationships with her own siblings. She introduced him to some of her own allies and ex colonies, leading to his current friendship with Canada, if not for her he would have remained alone and stubborn. He wanted her home safe and he hoped it would be soon

* * *

Toni felt his face crash painfully into the ground, pain shooting through his limbs like sharp knives. His body landing on the cold earth and brick of a back alley in which he could only assume belonged to a tavern of disreputable origins. Life had changed so much since this time he could see why themed events based on pirates and medieval times were so popular, the nostalgia and humour of it all was certainly entertaining. Though some were for weary travellers, seeking shelter, food and a room to spend the night. There were men and women alike who sought these places out for unpleasant means. But it was simply of the time, he was of the past where corruption ran deeper. Being robbed, attacked or even kidnapped at places like this was all too common, it was called the past for a reason and it was an infamous time for wicked deeds. He had to be aware of his own wellbeing, using his strength and intellect to survive in these times, but given he had no money he would have to use force and blackmail.

A low groan escaped his lips, adapting to the newfound dizziness and confusion as he adapted to his new surroundings. Lifting his body from the ground, gripping his head as he slowly averted his gaze to reflect on his location. The stink of alcohol, trash and other unpleasant scents wafted up to his nose, he was in an alleyway all right and he didn't plan on staying here long. He patted himself down of filth, attempting to clean his clothes as best as he could manage. Relieved to find he wasn't covered in the disgusting scents he had noticed before. Unlike the common leisures of modern life where soap and bathing was always available, it was seen as a luxury in these times which not all could afford. He couldn't clean himself as easily as he would if an accident occured back home. He peered around a corner cautiously, making sure he wouldn't be attacked. Then again he doubted anyone was foolish enough to attack someone carrying a giant axe on their person. His ship was not located in the harbour, but there were rowboats he could use to catch up to the ship, smuggling food and whatever else he needed to catch up to them. So long as he took what he needed to survive. He would get his woman back, he would hunt down the man who stole her and teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget.

* * *

Alice felt a warmth in her chest she couldn't describe, a tingling feeling in her stomach, her heart fluttering like a bird. Her instincts calling out to her, the same way she felt when she was near Toni. Something inside of her felt as though he was calling to her, as though her was nearby, but how could that possibly be? He didn't harbour magic the same way she could and Scotland was nowhere near. But something in her instincts screamed out to her, warning her of him, that he was within her reach. When she knew he was in trouble when she sensed he was up to something, showing their deep connection. Her pinkie throbbing, the invisible thread of fate binding them together, hoping he would come for her soon.

_"Toni, could he? Could he be coming for me?"_

She had to be deluding herself with wishes that weren't possible, that she was becoming desperate during her short period in this world. But her heart still longed for the best possible scenario. She wanted to believe he wouldn't be so careless and she could somehow find a magic book to conjure herself out of this place. But the thought that he would go so far for her made him happy. That he was willing to prove his love for her, how far he was willing to risk to have her back in his arms, redeeming himself.

Antonio felt his skin singing, a tingling running across his skin, a familiar feeling. Something akin to déjà vu, the feeling of something familiar happening, yet never being able to recall why. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement, every form of a nation, be it past or present carried a link, a connection. For they were the same soul, simply in different periods. His future self had finally found the way to the past to rescue his woman, to fight him and win him back. He never thought the old man would arrive so fast, let alone that he would take so long to travel through the portal Alice made unless he used her summoning spell. His future self had been snapped out of his idiocy and realised his mistakes, coming to save his woman and prove his loyalty. But whether Alice would go willingly was of her own choice. After all she was a free woman now and he had hurt her deeply, she didn't have to obey him. He may as well make the most of this moment with Alice, for who knew how long he would hold her in his arms

"Would you care to dine with me Inglaterra? As an apology for my actions?" he suggested. He knew all sorts of pretty gowns she could wear that would flatter her greatly. It had been so long since he was in her company, he never knew when he would be in the company of his beloved English lover. So until he crossed paths with the English Pirate again, he would simply indulge himself with her future incarnation. Alice flinched, her stomach gurgling loudly. She knew that Toni would harbour many great delicacies on this ship that would allow her to indulge. Finely tailoured robbed gowns and clothing, jewellery from his pillaging, many delicious foods for her to consume. Everything she could ever dream of was within her reach, but what on earth was he up to? She knew he was attempting to apologize, but was he also buttering her up? She knew he was a charmer and he would do anything to make her weak in the knees, wanting to see how easy it would be to swoon her. Many people still gave her the nickname of the perverted ambassador, her pirate years not helping with that matter whatsoever.

She peered at him suspiciously, if she sensed him attempting to make a move on her believing to have earned her trust, he was dead meat. "No funny business?" she warned. She had already slapped him earlier for leaving love bites on her without her knowledge. Unless he wanted another slap mark on his face, he would be honest with her.

Antonio sighed, placing his hand over his chest and golden cross "You have my word Inglaterra" he swore. As much as he loved the taste of her skin, how she tempted him like a fresh fruit hanging from a branch, he would not pluck her without her consent. He loved her, he worshipped her, he would do anything for her. What more did he have to do to prove his devotion to her? But he supposed after her treatment at the hands of his modern self, she would have doubts and needed verbal confirmation.

England sighed, visibly relaxing her tensions, slipping from her sitting position to head to his quarters. She needed a bath to cool her head, she was still pissed at him, her head hurt from all this overthinking. What would she do now? How long would she remain trapped in this realm? What if she was never able to return home? What would the consequences become? But she couldn't speak to him right now, she knew she would become loose tongued and say something she may regret "Just let me know when dinner is ready" she huffed. Antonio waited for Alice to depart to the bathing chambers to enjoy a soak in hot water and scented oils. Hoping this would allow her to relax and ease herself of her troubles.

* * *

Alice rested her head upon her knees, the hot water of the bath, her long flowing blonde hair cascading down her back and swirling through the water. She had missed simple luxuries like this, having time to herself to do nothing whatsoever aside from relax. The steam erupting through the room and filling her nose with the scent of lavender and rose petals. She felt her tensions easing from her body, falling away into nothingness, allowing her to breathe easier and exit her comfort zone. She hugged herself for comfort as she fought through her thoughts. She felt as though she was finally able to escape the everyday stresses that had plagued her yet her heart still longed for her love, she truly was a fool wasn't she?

Here she was in the arms of an exotic pirate who was willing to give her anything yet she denied him, she kept him at an arm's length from fear of being hurt again. She had already allowed her heart to be swayed enough times and it ended badly. She wanted to trust in him, she wanted to ignore her anxieties and simply follow her passions. But she knew better, she was too rational to do such a ridiculous thing. She closed her eyes trying to focus her thoughts, trying to make sense of it all.

_"Why are you wasting this chance? Use it!"_

"But… Toni…" she stammered, she loved him so much and to hurt him like that would be cruel. She could imagine the expression of heartbreak he would wear at the thought of her becoming involved with someone else. She couldn't do that to him. She had never meant to summon Pirate Spain to begin with, it was her fault the spell went wrong.

_"That git took you for granted and you know it, take advantage of this and teach him a lesson! After all, you aren't cheating! He's still Toni, just younger and sexier"_

Alice hummed remembering what Antonio had told her, they were soulmates, a love that transcended decades, centuries, no matter what they would always find and love each other. They had always been made for each other, they had known that from the moment they met. Knowing their hearts beat as one, the invisible red string tied to their pinkies had been formed before they were born. Waiting to find each other as they grew into nations, as they developed their human forms. She took a deep breath, standing abruptly in the tub so the water cascaded down her skin. Her inner voice was right, she wasn't cheating in any form, she was simply flirting with Toni in another body. She was allowed to flirt, she was allowed to make him jealous, after everything he had done to her "Alright, payback time you cheating git!" she stated proudly. Alice hesitantly departed from the bathing room, feeling fresh headed and enlightened. Feeling more confident in her wishes and how to approach Antonio about her feelings. She was a free woman now, Toni chose to make her insecure and doubt herself, so she was allowed to teach him a lesson that she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She would make him jealous and kick his ass when they were eventually reunited.

"Feeling better mi amor?" Antonio purred seductively, she looked lovely freshly bathed, her skin scented with the lavender oils, flushed from the heat of the bath, her long blonde hair tumbling down her back like silk. She looked delectable and he couldn't wait to taste her. The way her hair framed her face, her glasses sitting atop her nose, the way his shirt clung to her like a second skin. But the previous tension she had carried before had dissipated, glad that the bath had helped her relax.

Alice sighed pleasantly, it was funny how the simplest of pleasures could make you feel so amazing. Stress relief was needed even in these times, how else would she be able to cope? "Yes, thank you. It helped relieve some tension" she replied gratefully. She could finally enjoy her time here, like a holiday of sorts, if not an unusual one. She could take a breather and sort herself out, preparing herself for what she would say to Toni when they were reunited. God knows she loved him, but he needed to understand the weight of his actions and learn from them.

"You must be hungry, I have sent for some food" he suggested, raising a hand to table of delicious foods. He had them prepared especially for her, everything she could ever want was within her reach. She must have been starving and he wouldn't let his woman be neglected. She would be treated as the queen he saw her as while she was in his company. She would dine until she could eat no more, drink until she was merry and sleep beside him in silken sheets that made her skin sing. She would remember her time with him for years to come, he would make sure of that.

Alice felt her stomach rumble, Toni was an amazing cook back home but here he had men to take care of such needs. But she missed watching his delicate hands carve, peel and prepare food as though it was an art form. She never grew tired of watching him, it was one of her favourite past times. But he already did so much for her that she couldn't possibly ask for more. "If... if you're sure, I don't want to be of bother" she mumbled, she could easily hunt for her own foods. She had accepted she would do whatever the hell she wanted with her affairs, but she didn't want to overwhelm Antonio with responsibility.

Antonio scoffed, why wouldn't he take care of her? She was his woman and his guest after all "Inglaterra, if you don't eat you will get sick, don't be ridiculous" he scolded. She needed to eat to reserve her energy and remain healthy, she needed nutrients to survive. As Captain he would be able to get her whatever her heart desired, she was his priority and always would be. If he had to feed her with his own hands, he would make sure she was well fed and never went hungry. She needn't feel like a hindrance to him, she was incapable of such a thing. Alice approached the table feeling her mouth water, roasted meats of pork, fresh exotic fruits, ruby-coloured wines and other delicious foods. She grabbed a peach that caught her gaze, biting into the soft fuzzy fruit as juices and flesh filled her mouth. Light syrup spilling from her lips as she moaned softly, realising her hunger. When was the last time she tasted such fresh fruits, the kind that you bought in a store couldn't even compare. This had to be a blessing, she could spoil herself rotten with delights while she waited for Toni to finally find her. She may as well enjoy the little things out of this whole mishap. Toni licked his lips, enjoying the sound that escaped her mouth "Do you like it amor? I asked for them just for you" he teased. How he wished to taste the peach juice that now coated her lips. The scent of the fruit wafting from her like sweet perfume.

England nodded eagerly, she was so hungry she could devour the entire tables worth. Realising how hungry she had been all this time, which would account for her foul mood earlier. She certainly felt more sociable than she had before. Chewing the sweet fruit before opening it to speak "This is amazing Toni, Gracias" she praised. She hadn't eaten such a finely prepared meal in so long, laid out especially for her with love and care. When was the last time Toni had a candlelit dinner with her, simply the two of them alone? She couldn't let this moment pass her by, this was a dream that she couldn't slip through her fingers too soon.

Antonio smiled, wiping a trail of juice from her mouth and licking his finger playfully, "I'm glad it pleases you. I do not wish for you to starve" he soothed. She was already glowing, a genuine smile on her lips, her mood and posture had improved showing her recovery. She had finally started to ease into her stay here, though it would be brief she didn't have to be miserable. They could reminisce about nostalgia, she could tell him tales from her future and they could simply share their love. There was much fun to be had, if she only realised it.

England shifted, feeling guilty for her rude behaviour earlier "Antonio I… I'm sorry, I was cruel to you because of you kidnapping me. I know you mean me well I just… I wasn't expecting it of you, let alone to see you after all this time". He was like a ghost to her, a vision of a century that had long since passed. A golden time of her life where she was growing as a country, learning of her own power and respected as a fearsome nation. But now she was a shadow of the woman she used to be, no respect, neutral and mocked by those around her. It was a happier time of her life that she longed for but would never gain back, it was a bittersweet feeling for her to experience.

Toni slid his finger to her lips to silence her, she needn't overthink a good thing. All she needed to do was enjoy this feeling, enjoy this moment and be honest about her feelings. "Alice I told you, I will not deny you of my love. I won't hurt you as he did, I will not deny you the affection you crave from me" he reminded her. If she wanted a kiss, he would kiss her until she ran out of breath. If she wanted hugs, he would hold her until they were torn apart. If she wanted love, he would seduce her until her legs felt like jelly. Whatever her heart desired, he would give her in a heartbeat.

"Tell me, do my lips taste sweet?" she asked shyly, sucking some of the juice from the fruit as to prevent further mess. Her lips pink and sweet, glistening with the nectar of the peach. Tempting him further, alluring him to approach and take what he wanted. She would prove she still harboured her sexuality, she would prove she was still a woman to be desired. Though she loathed the nickname that other nations gave her, she would use it to her advantage now.

Antonio smiled, swiping his finger across her lips once more, releasing his finger to lick the peach nectar from his finger "Si, the sweetest thing I will ever taste". No woman would ever have the same effect on him as she did. No woman would stir his passions the way she did, no woman caught his gaze like he did. His soul burning like a wildfire, his eyes gleaming with delight when he met her. His heart, his mind, his body and soul were all a slave to the desires she brought out of him.

Alice smiled sweetly, always with the sweet words that made her stomach fill with butterflies. How she had missed this warm feeling of being loved by someone "You always knew how to charm a girl" she grinned. Now if only Toni knew how to treat her this way, how to make her feel like the most important woman alive. Instead of feeling as though she was being taken for granted.

Antonio scoffed, to make a woman feel special was the most important thing in the world. Her confidence made her beautiful but to help her find that confidence was also important. A woman was truly at her most stunning when you watched her blossom into the woman you saw her as "You are no ordinary woman Inglaterra, any man would be a fool to let you go". She loved a good fight as well as he, the scent of metal, gunpowder the sound of the ocean, the thrill, the excitement and the fun of it all. The only person capable of keeping up with him, of keeping him on his toes and rivalling his axe with a blade.

Alice hummed, dancing on her toes to approach a nearby chair to seat herself comfortably. Helping herself to the delicious meal and filling her empty stomach "C'mon, the food is going to get cold" she hummed, she may as well tease him while she could. She didn't want to waste all the effort put into making all of this, she could laze about and enjoy shirking off responsibility. Which wasn't a luxury she often got to enjoy. Antonio stared at her with a look of awe, stunned at her rejection of him. Wondering what games she was playing, but smiled in amusement and joined her at the table to enjoy the food.

* * *

Alice scarfed down the food like a rabid beast, enjoying the taste of the roasted pork, the sweetness of the wine, the sweetness of the fruit. Her tongue dancing with the flavour. She hadn't eaten this well in so long, remembering what a good cook Toni was. But he tended to avoid cooking for her, due to being distracted by other girls these days. She was so happy she could cry, wanting to savour this moment for all it was worth, she was allowed to enjoy herself, indulge and be spoiled by the affection of her pirate lover. She knew she would rest well with a full stomach and enjoy a good night's sleep. She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks, her taste buds alive with the feeling of joy. She was screaming on the inside from all the feelings that swirled around inside of her. The freshness of the meal, the love that had been put behind every ingredient, god how she had missed this.

"I am glad you enjoy the cooking Inglaterra, though you act as though you haven't eaten food in a long time. Doesn't Toni feed you?" he asked cautiously. Surely England wasn't hiding that his future self had turned abusive towards her, such things he would never allow. To raise a hand against a woman was cowardice, especially to someone you claimed to love. He hoped he was simply imagining this out of his protectiveness of her, but sadly such men existed and he despised them with a passion. There were still so many secrets that England hid from him.

Alice hummed, finishing her mouthful of food before wiping her lips with a napkin "He…he does enjoy cooking for me, he's an amazing cook. But… lately, he's paid less attention to me and become distracted with… other company" she muttered. He'd rather follow another pretty face to a bar or for coffee than spend time with her like she wanted. He'd notice every cute girl who flashed him a smile but never the one who was in front of him. The amount of times she had to beg of him to bond with her were endless. She'd even begun to turn to Lovino and France simply to enjoy the company of someone who would pay attention to her.

Antonio glared fiercely, he already knew by the look on her face that his future self had been cheating. How dare he do such a thing to her "He has become involved with other women?" he questioned. He had warmed his bed with someone else, he had allowed his heart to be swayed by another? He had hurt his fated lover based on a brief feeling of arousal? He could feel his body shaking with rage, truly he needed to beat some sense into his older self to make him see the error of his ways.

Alice sighed, swirling her glass thoughtfully "He's never slept with them, you aren't that kind of man. But… he always flirts with them. He's always seducing them, always treating them sweetly. But… he should only treat me that way" she grumbled. If he loved her as much as he stated, he would never allow himself to become distracted by mere trinkets. He wouldn't pick other fruits from trees, he wouldn't allow his gaze to wonder, he would simply spoil her and nobody else. How could be claim to love her and yet hurt her so much? Antonio tightened his grip, how could he release her when she was suffering from such heartache. Testing England's insecurities and making her feel unworthy. But Alice then smirked in amusement, taking a long sip of wine "But this is payback, I'm teaching him a lesson he won't soon forget. How easy it would be to lose me" she huffed.

* * *

**Recuperaré a mi mujer-I will get my woman back**

**Che diavolo è successo-What the hell happened?**

**la quiero-I love her**

**Idiota-You idiot**

**Carino-My darling**

**Maldita burla-Damn tease**

**Amante-Lover**

**Lo siento-I'm sorry**

**Lo prometo-I promise**

**Gesù cristo-Jesus christ**

**Mi amor-My love**


	3. Under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni acquires a ship to hunt down England to rescue her, reflecting on what led to their argument and England summoning her magic. Lovino wonders how Spain's rescue mission is working out, while reflecting on his relationship with Spain and England. England finally gives in to Pirate Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vanilla smut and feels

Toni sat bitterly at a bar gripping a glass of red wine tightly in his grasp, his green eyes focused a steely gaze at the maroon liquid in his glass. He had never been an alcoholic but enjoyed the finer things in life, good wines being one of them. Drinking eased his sorrows and allowed him to push his troubles to the back of his mind, focusing at the task at hand instead of allowing his rage to cloud his rationality. His mind could formulate a plan, he could consider his options and use his vices to navigate his way through this conflicting situation. If he ran into this blindly everything would fall apart, his younger self was cunning, so he needed to use his own deceptive abilities to confront him.

The drink loosened his tongue and finally allowed him to realize the depths of his mistakes that had led to this moment. Knowing this moment had built up, slowly growing over time until Alice had snapped and accidentally involved herself in this mess because of his actions. She attempted to use her magic against him and teach him a lesson but instead got herself kidnapped, dragged into a worse situation which led to him having to rescue her from his past self. Perhaps if they had communicated, verbalized their problems and grew as a couple, moving past these issues things could have gone differently. He had always been open about his feelings, following his hearts desires without question. Doing what he felt was right and always making sure the people around him were happy. But it was that very habit that had caused him to be labelled naïve, childish and a fool by so many others. What led him into trouble, people taking advantage of him and being pushed around by other nations. Causing Lovino to become concerned as of his wellbeing and leading to all the hardships he endured leaving scars. Maybe if he had been smarter he could avoided a lot of emotional grief. Perhaps if he had followed his passions in regard to his girlfriend, he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had been loyal to her, noticed her suffering, maybe they would still be happy.

It had been 2 days at least since he had last looked upon Alice's face since he last kissed her rosy lips and gazed into her emerald eyes. Her feline gaze watching him like a wild animal, waiting to attack her prey at the last moment. The coy smile that appeared on her lips as she seduced him, well aware of what a tease she was acting like. Waking up beside her in a soft bed, wrapped in sheets and sharing sweet words before they faced the world together. Alice snuggling up to him half asleep, sometimes she would let him rest his head in her lap if she woke up early while he rested on her lap and stroked his hair. Her voice like honey, her strange jokes, her accent and her cheeky mannerisms, he felt as though a piece of his heart had been sliced off and torn from him. He had fought for her, protected her and admired her for so long, knowing that there were other men and women that desired her, hoping to steal her for themselves. Even in long distance when they didn't share a house they never stopped communicating, the texting, the calls and the video chats, modern technology making the distance seem shorter. Being able to hold each other after so long apart made it even more meaningful. The emptiness within him longing for her companionship, to when he would come home and she would be there waiting with open arms.

"You look rather depressed Mi Amigo" a kind voice responded. He had seen many men come to this bar when their lives had hit shits creek, troubles raising their ugly head and turning their lives into disarray. This man wore the same expression, sitting here alone with his heartache. This man wore his heart on his chest, showing his vulnerability openly, instead of guarding himself, making him easy to read. Not many men were so brave to show such a soft side to themselves, he had to be braver than he looked.

Toni averted his gaze to see a friendly-looking bartender looming over him, of course most were just there to ask if someone wanted another drink. Most bartenders would leave you alone unless you asked for a top up or your tab. But occasionally the friendly face behind the bar would occur. Though he sensed no malice or threat from this man, he could never be too careful, he had attempted to keep his head low these past nights. He knew how to protect himself, even in the modern era dangers still lurked, though the risk was higher in this decade. His past was colourful, for many negative reasons, bloodshed and death were a large part of his years as a pirate. Keeping his identity hidden, as to assure nobody would recognize him by chance. Though he was older and his appearance had changed, he was still a Spaniard and enemy to many. His face remained the same, despite his hair being shorter and his style different. Perhaps if he made Smalltalk, he would avert suspicion and people wouldn't ask questions, deterring any trouble. He didn't want to use his axe unnecessarily, he didn't seek out battles like he did in his youth. He knew the hardships of war, he knew the cruelty that man was capable of, the damage they could do "My woman was stolen from me, I miss her so deeply, I must rescue her" Toni huffed in frustration. He'd lost the most important person in the world to him, his soulmate, he wouldn't rest until they were together again. He would cross hell or high water to get her returned safely to his arms.

The bartender gave him a sympathetic expression "Did she run off with another?" he questioned. Some women handed you their heart, coaxing you in with sweet words and batting their eyelashes, before using the same trick to allure another into their arms. Caring little for the heartbreak they caused in their wake, making men a slave to their siren song. Using their wiles and pretty face to win you over, before revealing their true face and making your life a living hell. No wonder this poor guy seemed so depressed.

Toni scoffed in disgust, Alice was a monogamous woman and would never cheat on him, though many had tried to coax her and come between them, they had all failed. Yes she had many partners and experiences in their youth, but she was not the only nation guilty of such matters. Many nations had their dirty secrets and kinky adventures with another partner, it was in the past, pushed far behind them, stories that one reminisced over while drunk or among friends in private. Much like how England had loved and lost, had affairs and sweethearts, her soul belonged to him. Toni had fallen for many, swept off his feet by a pretty face and seduced them swiftly. But he was drawn to England, his soul forever yearning for her. "No, she was kidnapped, a rogue broke into my home and robbed her from me. I must get her back, for he has stolen my woman" he growled. While he had been out visiting Lovi, Alice used her magic which turned corrupt and summoned a devil, one who had spirited her away with a silver tongue and strength. She had been caught off guard, spirited away to another world and another time against her will, now trapped in this place with no way back.

The bartender nodded, still cleaning glasses, many people in this town had lost their friends, loved ones and partners to pirates, the heartbreak that rippled through time. This pain was caused by the same person, the same fate that plagued these times and brought destruction and misery in their wake. "I see, damn pirates, wrecking people's lives" he muttered. They could never just leave well enough alone, stealing and destroying whatever came into their path. Everyone in this town was wary of pirates.

Toni didn't respond, simply gripping his glass tighter, in this time pirates were seen as monsters, beasts of apathy who plundered, caused war and an enemy to the crown. The last thing he wanted was to find himself involved in an argument he never asked for. He couldn't allow any distractions to deter him, no matter how irritating this man's opinion was. Even England Britannia who was a servant of the queen wasn't without her crimes, but he knew his opinion was taboo. He needed a ship, he needed supplies, he needed a crew to get Alice back, but he could manage a small boat indeed. He didn't need a large vessel to do this job, besides once the mission was over he would be discarding it. He would be able to sneak through the night in a smaller boat no problem, a bigger boat would merely attract attention.

"You'll be needing a boat then Amigo, though you'd have to join a new ship" the bartender explained. Many boats around here were looking for more men, he could hop from ship to ship looking for his woman, until they were reunited. He would have a place to sleep and work for his food and wages, it was part of the sea life.

Toni gazed up at the man coldly, he needed no ties, he knew the sea, he knew the ocean, all of the imprinted memories of his past still lingered. He didn't need to have lackeys, though he wished Lovino had joined him but he needed to protect his home in the future. He needed to do this alone, this mission wasn't just about saving Alice, but learning from his mistakes. He needed to prove his worth to her, that she meant more to him than she realized. "No, I need merely a one-man ship, I can handle myself. I just need supplies and a vessel". He didn't have time for idle chat, he was running out of time, though he felt restored from this meal and drink, now that he had this regained energy he needed to make haste.

The bartender looked surprised, but this man knew what he was doing, there was something familiar about him that he couldn't put his finger on. This man wasn't from this place, a stranger passing through. There was a fire in his eyes that sent chills down his spine, the feeling of if looks could kill. A similar flame to that of Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, someone he would rather not mess with. He coughed awkwardly "There, there is a fishing boat in the dock, small and abandoned but it has a cabin and one man. It will get you where you need" he muttered. Something in his instinct told him that if he argued with this man, it would end badly for him. It was in good shape, no repairs needed and would get him where he needed to go.

Toni's cold gaze slowly formed into a grateful smile, downing his wine in one gulp. This man had been most helpful in the end which he appreciated, his belly was full and he felt hope that he would be able to move forward. He knew he would face further hardships along this path, but this kindness had been most welcomed. However, he needed to cover his tracks in case trouble raised its ugly headed and decided to follow, making this more difficult than necessary. "Gracias, Mi Amigo, though I would prefer you told no one you saw me here tonight" he smiled devilishly. His sword and axe still fastened to his back, grabbing supplies he needed for the long journey ahead of him.

* * *

Toni placed crates of food into his newly acquired ship swiftly, making sure he wasn't seen and he escaped this place swiftly. He knew that bartender suspected something when he subtly threatened him with a glare, his past self glinting through. He didn't need followers and he didn't want his plans being thwarted. The bartender had helped him get what he needed no charge, saying he felt sorry for Toni given his troubles, which was a relief. Going without food would weaken his body and the last thing he needed was to put himself at risk. He didn't know how long he would be in this world, so sustenance was mandatory, He would never hear the end of it from Alice or Lovi if he allowed such a thing to happen to him. They were always telling him to take better care of himself and be cautious. He was so loved that he often forgot that his actions had consequences for others, how deeply saddened they would be to lose him. The heartbreak that would fill their lives, missing his presence. Sometimes he needed reminding of what a fool he was, the things he took for granted, the precious treasures he had in his life that he was often blind to.

He counted his stock carefully, being sure he had obtained everything he needed, taking notes for the future when he would need to restock. Some fine wines, tomatoes, a compass, a map, a telescope, Beans, salted cured meats, some cooking pots and other cured meats and vegetables. A couple of blankets, some pillows, for he had no mattress, enough for him to manage on a ship. Tinned foods had no expiry date and lasted a long time, which would be useful in these times. Fine wines would be good to pass the time with and tomatoes were his favourite snack. Tools to assure he was going in the right directions and tools to cook his food over a stove, for there was a cabin below the hull. If need be he could find islands in which he could hunt for fish and fruits, making sure he was able to eat fresh food too for his health. He would be able to bathe in the ocean to clean himself, making sure he didn't ignore his hygiene. He could form a small log fire on the ship, he knew how to survive in times like these, though he did miss the modern luxuries he had taken for granted. Knowing there was less chance of risk, reliable weather, locks and keys to prevent attackers, easier communications to ask for help. Times were different in this era, every man for himself, the ocean was often an unforgiving place. He would need to use his wit and memory to find his love, he was on this mission alone, a one man party. Back to the days of being alone, proving his self worth and standing alone. He knew his younger self was testing him to see if he was still worthy, the man he had become, the man that would be his future. Testing his sincerity and devotion towards the Brit, if their relationship would last. He was being taught a lesson by a kid, it was so laughable he would have said he was going crazy if they weren't the same person.

Alice would be waiting for him and he needed to use the magic book he acquired from home to get them back. She hadn't been able to steal or sneak anything of her belongings to this time with her, she was a sitting duck having to survive as best she could. He could imagine her sulking and putting up a fight at being treated as some prize to be won, like a piece of meat. She had a strong sense of pride and refused to allow herself to be beaten down by others.

This was the key to returning to their old life together, how they would be able to return to their world, to the people they loved. To undo the mess that had been caused by his ignorance. This moment was acting as a lesson to him to appreciate what mattered most. He knew nothing of magic, nor which spell was correct, he was running blindly in a world that meant nothing to him. He knew magics were very powerful, formidable and feared for a reason, truly gifted witches, wizards, mages and wiccans were a rare species. As tempted as he was to use them to help find Alice, which would make this journey much easier, with his inexperience, something may go wrong, causing him further dismay to his already difficult journey. He would rather listen to common sense and do things the hard way.

* * *

Alice gripped her chest tightly, her heart fluttering within her, she had heard his voice in her mind, calling out to her. She wondered if he had brought help, found a team or somehow stowed away on a ship that would lead him to her. Hiding his identity to protect himself against enemies. She wondered if he had enough food, if he was sleeping well, that he hadn't done something reckless. She knew him too well, what he was capable of, he never seemed to learn. Though most would mock her, thinking she was assuming the inevitable, denying that she was trapped. That she was now a prisoner, that this would be her sealed fate forever more. She was no fool, her magics allowed her to perceive things differently from others, opening her eyes to what others were blind to. A similar feeling to that of when she discovered her powers for the first time, her instinct telling her that someone was coming.

She would soon be away from this place, she would be free and able to return to the place she called home. That he was hunting her down, tracking the ship and following the trail that would lead him to her. That he was close, that he was catching up the the cat and mouse game that Captain Carriedo had been leading him along since he stole her. She felt Toni, she felt his presence, like a ghost that was forever distance and yet so near, she could feel him, like she could reach out and touch him. Their meeting had long since been predicted, that they would find one another and fall in love, realizing that their soulmate was someone seen as an enemy. The minute they had looked into each others eyes, their connection had been formed and the strings tightened. The red string of fate binding them together even now, after all these centuries passed, their hearts still fluttered when they locked eyes. A kiss still took her breath away, driving her wild. Wishing she could scream out and he would hear her voice, running to her with open arms to which she would feel safe again. Her prince that would come to save her from her prison, trapped in this hull and waiting for the chance to be free. She felt his sadness, his longing, as though he was nearby, if she wished hard enough he would appear before her. Like she could reach out and he would take her hand, comforting her of all her fears and anxieties if she wished hard enough for it. But how could that be? It was wishful thinking that this journey would be over soon, she had to keep fighting until they were reunited, she had no other choice.

She knew better than to assume Toni would be able to locate her easily, Antonio had covered their tracks well, he perfected sneak attacks, he knew how to trick his enemies and gain the upper hand. It was what made him a formidable enemy, a rival to her older self, a cunning pirate that her queen had loathed. That he would show up magically and tease her for being kidnapped so easily, making her cry before comforting her again. Toni knew no magic, he harboured no powers and he didn't understand her books, though she had tried to explain it was not a gift that could be taught, one was born with this power. You couldn't force someone to summon magic, it wasn't the way it worked. There were few nations born with the gift, Norway, Romania, Canada and Belarus shared some of her gifts. Allowing them to form a magic club together or a form of a coven, discussing their magics and abilities, of what they had planned.

Norway could see his magical beings as well as those of others, much like she could see Japan's spirits and demons. Trolls, elves and other magical beings of frightening nature that he could communicate with and summon of free will. However, his companions were far more accepting of this than her own allies were. He and England were good friends and very sociable when around one another, often asking to pet her magical friends in a respectable manner. He also enjoyed her recipes and sharing cooking ideas.

Romania had a history of vampires, the walking dead, he was gifted with black magic, harboured a mutual love of folktales involving vampires and demons. He was a fellow expert in magic and fortune telling. England was one of the few to ignore the creepiness that people often associated him with, seeing the mischievous yet romantic at heart boy that he was. She often discussed with him some of her darker folklore that was part of her nations history, him offering to help curse her enemies or allies that bullied her frequently for amusement.

Canada had a mutual history with his older brother America of native folklore that had become rather rare in the modern era. Such as creatures like the wendigo or skin-walkers, evil spirits that invoked acts of murder, insatiable greed and other cultural taboos of that nature. While Skin-walkers were a kind of witch that could possess, transform into or disguise themselves into an animal. He too shared magical abilities with her due to his native American roots and witchcraft. Canada had a stronger affinity for magics than his older brother, allowing him to perform magics and even see beings of magical origin.

Belarus, the younger sister of Russia had the ability to see ghosts and had an innate ability for magic herself. However, she respected the supernatural and never abused it for her own means. But she showed a sense of boredom when it came to ghosts of American origin, but had did share some respect for other nations ghosts, such as herself and Japan. She secretly dealt with loneliness and had a love of saying rude things aloud without shame. She and England had become rather close in recent years and enjoyed each others company, though she previously didn't want to join the magic club, she agreed when Alice begged her.

But they were such a rare breed in this day and age, the pure magical blood that had once been so rampant in the world was dying out. How would he be able to get to this time and find her? He didn't have anyone with a magical gift who could help him and there was no way for him to return home without her help, it was hopeless. He had to finish this mess before it got worse, running into danger blindly and facing whatever came at him. In this time Toni had many enemies aside from allies, people who wanted him dead, his head as a trophy, the scourge of the ocean. But the thought of him trying, refusing to give up and back down, admitting defeat like a coward. She knew he wouldn't stop looking for her, he wouldn't give up hope. Being the nation of passion, Alice being endangered would fuel his infamous frightening rage, a bloodlust would come over him and he would face his past self head on. He would fight for his woman, hell he'd probably even threaten his younger self no questions asked. That despite entering this blindly with no understanding of what may occur, braving all this danger for her just like old times, facing trials and tribulations all to bring her back home, it made her so happy. Toni would never stop dedicating his love to her, reminding everyone that she was his woman and the best thing that ever happened to him. The amount of times he had threatened France or America alone were endless.

She needed Antonio for protection, she still had feelings for him, you never forgot your first love, their memory remained with you for the remainder of your life. The first time you ever fell for someone, the day you realized what if felt like to be in love. The butterflies in your stomach, stumbling over your word and making a fool of yourself. She would never forget the pirate that stole her heart in her youth, that acted as her awakening as a woman. A naïve sailor for the queen, an explorer, a pirate and a soldier, swept off her feet by the Spaniard enemy, a taboo romance. The flower that bloomed within her, the day she became the infamous pirate she was and stole the hearts of many men. The fearsome beauty that earned the respect of her allies and her enemies alike. He was keeping her safe, he dressed and fed her, doting on her endlessly, treating her as if she was a porcelain doll. Giving her everything her heart desired, food, a warm bed, a roof over her bed and making sure no harm befell her, not even a scratch on her cheek. But she missed her home, she missed her land, her people, her culture, it all felt like a dream to her now, as though it was someone else's life.

She missed her garden, the lush green masses of vines entangling her house, the blooming fragrant roses, the bluebells, the fruit trees, the daffodils, all her favourite flowers in her secret hiding place. She missed Maddie and Amelia, her beloved adopted daughters whom she adored more than anything. Though Amelia was a handful and Maddie wasn't always acknowledged by others. She would always be proud of them and everything they achieved, despite the pain linked to America, she still remembered the day she handed Canada her independence as a reward for her loyalty. The twinkling stars in the inky blue sky loomed above her, watching down on her, guiding them through the dark. She had always loved stargazing, many nights as a small nation she had huddled in a hiding place gazing at them. She had always loved astronomy, something that hadn't changed in centuries. She knew Toni still harboured memories of his past life, boats and the sea were still innately ingrained into their psyche. Many habits and talents they had learned as their nations grew and changed with the passing era's, becoming useful in their every day lives. No doubt he would be able to find her, but he was not the same man that he used to be

"You look so beautiful when you are thinking Inglaterra" a voice cooed softly, he couldn't help but feel curious of what thoughts tumbled through her mind, what dreams and memories she was reliving in silence. Alice had always been intelligent, outwitting him and matching his cunning during her pirate years. She was a mischievous soul with a fire in her heart that could never be dulled. Nobody could tame her, though she had self isolated and become a neutral nation in her current incarnation, she was still the same woman he remembered. She never let anyone see her secrets if she didn't wish them to, locking away her heart and shielding it from others.

Alice stiffened, she had been so caught up in her thoughts, realizing how much she longed to leave this place. Wishing she had someone from home who could help her, hoping Spain had asked for help from a magic user. Distancing herself and making her sadness evident to Antonio, wondering if she had upset him by doing so. She completely forgot that he may feel lonely or enjoy observing her, he had many strange habits that she had come to accept. "I… I apologize, my mind was miles away" she babbled apologetically, hoping he wouldn't punish her. She must have appeared rude as to be ignoring him so blatantly when he possibly sought her conversation, wishing to share the company rather than feel as though he was alone. But just what would she share as a topic of conversation, what would possibly amuse him? She was a different woman than the one he remembered.

Antonio hummed, he wouldn't be upset at her for daydreaming, those with imagination had more fun. The freedom of self expression, to see beyond the boundaries that limited most people. The sky was the limit, able to pour their feelings into whatever they put their mind to, earning admiration from others around them. "Just what were you thinking about?" he questioned.

Alice gripped her hands into balled fists, reflecting on how to correctly use her words as to not hurt his feelings. If she wished to keep his temper controlled, she couldn't reveal the truth of her feelings. She couldn't admit she was thinking about another man, she knew Antonio would become jealous, he may think of ways to shake off Toni so she would remain lost to him. She couldn't tell him she was thinking about Toni, that he was all she could think about. "My…. My home, I know, it's a Victorian-style home in London. But… It's my own little nest and the garden is so beautiful. I love watching the birds in the bath outside, the girls. I miss them so terribly" she explained. She loved Amelia dearly, she always would, but after the civil war and other wars, their relationship was never the same, they were allies but the strain caused by the past would never cease. America loved to show off, boast and prove just how strong she was, unaware to the trouble she caused because of it. The wounds remained and mostly she was keeping the American out of trouble. Maddie her ex-colony and closest ally of whom she allowed her independence, someone whom she trusted deeply and could speak her mind openly to. Canada could match up to her sarcasm with passive aggression, which not many nations knew she was capable of. She had hobbies of farming, ice skating and hockey and of course maple syrup. England never missed a game with Maddie, knowing how much it meant to her. Often contacting her and making sure she was taking care of herself. Maddie was still a member of the British commonwealth and had sided with her during the civil war against America, the two kept an intimate platonic relationship and cared deeply for each other.

Antonio hummed, he understood the tender affection for ones ward, the loyal sincerity and dedication of keeping them safe. She had clearly raised them well and they had become strong admirable nations in their own right. "Si, I feel the same for Lovi, he's a cook on my ship currently. But I fear one day he may separate from me for good" he sighed sadly. He had known Lovi since he was but a young boy, admiring his growth and strength as a nation, but he worried one day that Lovino would become too irritated by his presence and leave for good. He knew he was the eldest grandson of Rome, but he often felt he was in his younger brothers shadow. Lovino was growing bigger and stronger every day, his nation becoming powerful, one day he would become an admirable nation. But he feared that once Lovino gained new power, he may outgrow him and forget all about him.

Alice blinked, how could he possibly believe that Lovino would grow to hate him? That there would come a day when Lovino would come to hate him? In modern times Toni doted over both Italy brothers, seeing them as his sons, wishing they would live with him all the time, so they could be a family. Though he still had allies, the scars he had endured from wars and other traumatic moments in his history, he suffered severe loneliness. Due to their grandfather favouring Feliciano, Lovino had abandonment issue, on top of trust issues. Wondering why his brother was so favoured, when his brother became the only known Italy brother and grandson of Rome. Why nobody bothered to remember him? Believing others would eventually abandon him and it was best to be alone as to prevent further heartbreak. However, over time he came to trust Spain and love him as a father figure, though fiercely protective they shared a strong bond, they loved each other and upon the very mention idea of Spain being harmed, Lovino would fall into a panic or blind rage. She shifted awkwardly, she knew they had a delicate relationship but she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily. She didn't want him to be weighed by self doubt that he was raising Lovino the wrong way. He was an awkward person who didn't voice his feelings well out of awkwardness or fear of being abandoned. She didn't owe him this, but she knew what it felt like the question whether you were doing a good job of parenting, she'd questioned her methods with America more than she could count. "Lovi he.. he's still a stubborn brat sometimes but… he's a hard worker. He works the fields a lot, he's good with pottery and he's… a decent cook" she mumbled. He sulked and got easily frustrated at people, but he had a soft side deep down. He showed a softer polite side around her, due to his gentler nature around women. He showed her respect and often defended her when people harassed her. Sometimes she would treat him with pastries and cake, to which he would make her Italian sweets too, though he often hid this from others as to not be teased.

Antonio blinked, a look of surprise on his face, it had taken him months, if not years to get Lovi to warm up to him and consider him family. But to hear Alice speak so fondly of him, he would have never have expected it possible. "You… you are friends with Lovi?" he questioned in surprise, in this decade Lovi couldn't stand England, he hated whenever their ships would collide. Hell, he wasn't too pleased with her modern incarnation being on their ship, harassing Spain on just what in the hell he had been thinking. The idea of them getting along was a surprising fact indeed, but it brought him comfort.

Alice nodded "Allies, friends, something like that. We have a mutual understanding and bonded. He's a little grumpy sometimes but he's sweet. You just have to earn his trust" she babbled. She wondered if she would ever get to speak to Lovino while she was here, being able to remember how he used to behave when he was younger. Many things had changed since this period of time, remembering how she used to bully Lovino when he was younger, something she felt guilty for now that she was older.

Lovi knew what it was like to be compared to your siblings, something she understood too, while he was in the shadow of Feliciano, her 3 siblings loved to mock and bully her for being weak. Calling her a crybaby, calling her a coward or a brat, the only sibling to act like a softy around her albeit in a teasing way was Scotland. She knew how it felt to be forgotten while someone else took your place, how America overshadowed her, how France loved to belittle her for being childish. She knew what it was like to be in the shadow of other nations, as did he. They knew what it was like to be bullied by bigger nations, making them feel inadequate, worthless and helpless. Hiding your tears as to not give them the satisfaction of knowing how much their taunts worked. Though he didn't admit it, she knew that Lovino considered her an ally and considered her as much a family member as he did Spain. He worried about her when she got sick, when she got hurt or when she was upset about something. Lovino enjoyed her sweets and admired her gardening skills, often subtly asking when she wanted to bake together or suggesting seeds and bulbs when she visited garden centres. The two would share recipes and have tea parties together, sitting out in her garden while the sun beamed upon them and watched birds and nature unfold. Sometimes they would have dinner parties together with her other allies and have entertaining evenings. The two could enjoy conversation with each other, about books, cooking and other mutual hobbies. Her innate maternal nature allowed him to soften around her, allowing him to receive affection he was often denied. Both being tsundere's, they knew exactly how to not upset the other, sensitive with their words and actions, how they would be perceived.

Antonio smiled, she had a magic about her that caused people to become drawn to her. However, she was one of those that allowed only those that she could trust to remain by her side. "You have grown up Alice, you would have never behaved like that around him now" he teased, it seemed she had begun to appreciate Lovi the way he did, that brought him so much joy. He wondered if Lovino would become upset or sulk at the knowledge that one day he and Alice would be friends in the future.

Alice pouted defiantly, gripping his collar angrily, he was mocking her and she knew it, she hated being teased and she wouldn't let him get away with it. She tolerated this enough back home, she wouldn't hear it from him. She may have been his prisoner, but she wasn't going to sit back and take it, so long as she was here she would remind him who he was dealing with. "I'm older than you y'know, git" she growled, he'd better show her respect. She was always called a child, treated like an idiot or a fool by others due to her childish appearance. She wasn't going to endure further teasing for his own amusement. She may have been his lover but that didn't mean she wouldn't ignore his cruelty.

Toni smirked, how he loved it when she got feisty, that fire in her eyes that made his heart flutter and his loins burn. He truly respected Alice as an equal, she never allowed him to control her, she fought back and wore her heart on her sleeve. But he couldn't help but tease her, he had a weakness for cute things "Si. But your babyface prevails you" he reminded her. It amused him that a woman who was one of the older nations had such an adorable appearance.

* * *

Toni gazed at the swirling wisps of clouds that lingered above the deep blue sky with twinkling white stars above them. Capturing this moment in his memory to reflect upon later. The beauty of the ocean, its unblemished glory that had inspired and awed generations of people since the dawn of time. Something about it made him feel so content, all of his troubles melting away and ebbing from his body. Wondering if in a past life he had been a merman or some other creature of the sea. His heart filled with a sense of peace and belonging, feeling at home. Like he wanted to stay in this moment for eternity and never look back, abandon everything dear to remain here. Nothing could drag him from this place, the gentle ebbing sounds of the waves crashing in his ears, the scent of saltwater filling his senses, how he had missed the ocean, though he lived close to it in modern times. He had an unspoken connection and respect for the ocean that he couldn't verbalize in words alone, it was just a feeling. Something about sailing on the ocean again brought back different memories, ones from so long ago. He wished Lovi or Alice were here to appreciate it with him, sitting on the ocean and stargazing without a care in the world. Watching the town grow further away into the distance, the echoing sounds of the town ringing through the air, taverns full of drunks or hungry travelers, people leaving from work or starting a night shift, children tucked up safely in bed while their parents were downstairs.

Nostalgia washing through his mind in waves, like a stranger walking through a story and watching it unfold from a distance, though this place had once been his home. It felt strange, dreamlike even, like he would eventually open his eyes to find this had all been a figment of his imagination. Nights of his bygone youth as a pirate, during his rebellious years. He would gaze at the stars as he thought of Alice, waiting until the moment they would meet again, slicing blades and dancing in battle together. The clashing of their blades and the manic grin on her face, the thrill of battle coursing through her body, filling her heart with joy, the thrill of the chase and the unknown. The swish of her coat and the golden flash of her hair, the infamous female captain who was as deadly as she was beautiful. He wondered while he was travelling if he would fortuitously reunite with England's pirate form, after all if his past self found his England, who was to say he wouldn't meet her younger counterpart.

He longed for her, he ached for her, he wished to hold her in his arms again, to know she was safe. The reassurance that no harm had befallen her during their separation, the tears of relief, panic and happiness that would fall down his cheeks. Being apart from her for so long felt so tragically lonely, the distance between them so far, yet here he was crossing oceans to rescue her. Maybe if he had appreciated her more, she never would have been stolen from him, the irony that he was realizing this now. A woman whom he had adored for centuries, been rivals, passionate lovers and now allies, she had been kidnapped by his younger self because she felt neglected. He had caused this mess himself and he had a lot to apologize for "En el fondo sigo siendo un nino" he sighed in frustration.

* * *

Lovi sat in Spain's dining room, swirling a glass of red wine reflectively as he gazed at the stars, he didn't know how long this journey would take, he just hoped Spain woke up while he experienced it. For all the man acted as his father figure to him and raised him, the man had his flaws which often acted as a frustration to those around him. His naivety often making him blind to how he could hurt those around him unintentionally until he realized his mistakes. Wondering if that idiot had found England yet, or if he was already lost, someone keeping an eye on Spain so he didn't get into trouble was often mandatory. Spain was such a hopeless idiot, he considered if leaving him alone had been a bad idea. he was stronger now than he once had been, able to fight by his side, following Spain into battle and a member of the mark II of the bad touch trio, comprised of himself, Germany and Canada, being the adopted children or siblings of Prussia, Spain and France.

Once upon a time he had despised England, hated pirates, every time she was mentioned he would be left in a bad mood or get a chill down his spine. Cursed her name and wished her misfortune and bad luck, waiting for the day she would lose a battle leading to her humiliating defeat. He hated that gleaming demonic smile of hers, her bright shining eyes that followed him predatorily. She loved to mock him for being small and weak, the coward who hid behind Spain because he was unable to fight his own battles. How swift and fast she was, how she could overpower him in an instant, using him as bait to force Spain to surrender or follow her orders. He hated that Spain wanted her, how they wanted each other, the gleaming gaze that would fill their eyes in each others presence. How flirtatious they would become, the sexual tension that hung in the air like smoke. How he would overhear Spain's men talking about him being attracted to England. That when they had meetings, they would remain locked in Spain's chambers forcing nobody to enter. How she would sneak off his ship, how Spain would smell like her perfume, how England would appear flustered or mischievous when he ran into her. They had loved each other for centuries, the way they looked at each other, how Spain's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of her name. How he considered her to be his only worthy adversary. How it was only a matter of time before they confessed their love for one another. Yes he admitted seeing them flirt still made him cringe, but given he looked at them as parental figures it was similar to watching your parents being mushy towards each other. But he had accepted England, maturing and finding common ground, realizing he no longer had a reason to hate her. The bitterness of seeing her as an enemy faded away into nothingness. Now realizing part of his fear of her had come from his anxiety that he would lose Spain because of her. But now he had come to see how much they meant to one another.

Much like how Spain became the father he always craved, England became a stable mother figure whom he could open up to. After his grandfather died but also ran off with his younger brother and abandoned him, he had felt lonely and hurt at how little he meant to his grandfather. He was able to form his own family that he had lacked growing up. Though he still found it difficult to speak to his brother or even his grandfather when he visited, due to the fact he would become embarrassed or start crying. It had become easier for him, as England would support him and sometimes act as his voice when he was unable to get his words out properly. The idea of Spain's younger pirate self kidnapping her and causing her harm, making her feel as weak and useless as he had growing up. Knowing she had been bullied as a child much like himself, more so as an adult nation, it sent ripples of rage running through him. Spain better get her back to the present unscathed, or he would have a lot to answer for.

* * *

Antonio kept his arms wrapped around Alice affectionately, nuzzling her soft golden locks, breathing in her scent. She was smaller than he remembered, but her skin remained as soft as ever, the scent of roses clung to her alluringly, but not in the pungent smoke way that France's did. He fingered the ends of her hair tenderly, his eyes gazing at her hungrily "If you are lonely Inglaterra, I will comfort you" he soothed. He knew how neglected she had felt because of his older incarnation, how hungry her kiss had been when she locked lips. How awkward she was out of confusion and yet fighting her urges. She needn't feel guilty or ashamed of these feelings, they were lovers after all, he was simply younger than she was, the same man in a different body. Alice blushed, swallowing nervously, biting her lip as she screamed internally. Antonio had such a way with words, exuding sex appeal and seducing her so easily she felt as though she was melting like warm butter. She could feel his muscles pressed against her, every defined inch of his skin, his long brown waves tickling her cheek, god why was he so perfect it wasn't fair. She couldn't stop thinking about Toni, she couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts of how wrong this was, despite the only difference being age. How close he was, how soon she would see him again and how much she missed him. But the arms that held her so warmly, Toni hadn't held her like this in so long? The endless attention he was giving her, refusing to leave her side for even a moment, when he had to go away for meetings with crew members or check the ship, he would kiss her passionately and apologize for leaving her. When he returned no matter how short the time was, he would smother her like it had been years instead of moments. Was she selfish for wanting this moment to last? That she wanted to delay returning home for a brief time despite her longing for it? But also cruel for wanting to return to all that was familiar? She bowed her head sulkily, wanting to slam her head against the wooden walls of the ship to make sense of it all.

"Toni…am… am I a bad person?" she muttered, wondering if he would laugh, scold her or look surprised. She knew how strange she sounded saying all this, they just spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Antonio blinked in confusion, wondering where this had all come from. "I… I'm so happy to see you again, but… I… I miss home, I miss him…" she stammered. Being with him again like old times, the nostalgia, the memories, this feeling of wild freedom, but it was her past for a reason.

"You are homesick?" Antonio questioned, he knew this would occur in a matter of time. He knew that he had been selfish to drag her to his ship in his own time. Taking her away from her garden, her home, her loved ones, everything comforting to her. But he just couldn't bear to watch her suffer anymore, so he rescued her. He wished he could do more to make her happy, but this was all he could do for now. Alice nodded quietly, wondering if she sounded like a petty child. Antonio smiled "Mi Amor, longing for what is familiar, your era, your home-world. It is a natural response, I stole you from that time. But do not be so hasty as to run away" he soothed. He knew inevitably she would return in the end and he would be saddened, she would leave him behind and her presence would be but a memory. So they had to make this moment last while they still could. Alice shifted, she wasn't eager to get back to the bullying, the demeaning gaze of others, their insults and mockery. But she missed her magical friends, she missed her allies, she missed Toni. To stay would change history, to leave would break her heart, she felt so torn. She wouldn't have missed her harassers and the stresses her nation currently faced, but she would miss her tea dates with Belarus, Japan and Lovino, the people who understood her.

Antonio tilted her head back to steal a kiss from her lips, wishing to deter this intrusive thoughts that plagued her mind so fervently. Distracting her however, did have some selfish premise behind it he couldn't deny this, his past self still plagued her mind and he couldn't help but feel jealous. Knowing that despite his mistreatment of her she still yearned for him, waiting for him to come rescue her and take her back home. What more could he do to imprint himself solely onto her mind? Wrapping his arms tighter around her body, refusing to let her go. Alice gripped his arms for support, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment but she found no words to spite back with or protest. She could feel his jealousy, his spite, the passion that remained unspoken. She had upset Antonio because she couldn't forget Toni, making him feel as though she was comparing them both.

* * *

Alice blushed, cupping her face with her hands, refusing to move, she felt like such a fool like he was mocking her with his gaze. She wasn't a virgin for crying out loud, this wasn't her first intimate moment with a man or a woman. But she was so used to being mocked for her lack of femininity or sexuality that she believed her body wasn't something to be proud of. That nobody would care to ever admire her so why shouldn't she be uncomfortable or embarrassed? "You… you don't have to lie, I know it looks horrendous to you" she muttered sheepishly. She was wearing white stockings and a lacey white garter belt, small lacey underwear and a lacey bralette, they matched and she thought they had looked pretty. Though not entirely flat chested, she was on the petit size of breasts compared to other female nations. Though it was never seen as a big deal in her time due to the admirers she had managed to acquire, many nations in her period who were rather well endowed enjoyed mocking her. Teasing her for the lack of chest fat that others were blessed with, due to the amount of cliffs, hills and mountains she had in her country. Though she felt relieved to know Japan understood her situation sympathetically, being a smaller chested nation herself.

Antonio loomed over her, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his tanned muscular flesh, his green eyes gazing down at her hungrily, drinking her all in. This was a sight he would never get sick of, trailing his fingers down every inch of her skin. Her small petite figure, her skin still so soft to the touch, she looked so angelic laying before him, he couldn't look away. But he could see something was bothering her, for her to say such cruel words about herself, it hurt him deeply to hear. Right now he felt like the luckiest man in the whole world "Why would you think you are ugly Amado?" he questioned.

Alice hesitated, she was more than used to being mocked by other nations, something nobody ever let her forget was how undesirable she was to others. France loved to boast about how attractive he was as the nation of love, that nobody could ever beat how attractive he was. How small and fragile England was, despite being so cute, as if she was a child in his eyes. How childish she was, her lack of breasts, how her magic could fix that for her. She was used to being smaller than other women in many ways, but many never minded and even respected her. Some often verbalized their jealousy of her lack of back pain due to their heavy endowed chests. But why did that make her less of a woman due to the lack of fat on her chest? "I'm… my chest… it's… I'm flat" she babbled nervously, forcing the words out. She felt her cheeks darken and her eyes spike with tears, curling her body into a ball and averting her gaze.

Antonio blinked, her words echoing in his ears, saddened by how she attempted to hide herself from him out of shame. Alice had never shown shame for her body in this era, she had been desired by many for her beauty, seduction and power. Men who longed to be her lover if only for the night, dreaming of her, her image haunting their every thought. Yet in the future, she felt shame towards it, people mocked her for it, made her feel inadequate. It seemed he had many nations whom he needed to teach a lesson. He glared, reaching down to grip her face to force her to look at him, refusing to allow her to hide and wallow in self hatred caused by the cruelty of others. _"Who said such things to you?"_ he growled darkly, his voice like venom. Who dared to insult his woman? He would make them rue the day for ever treating her badly.

Alice swallowed, seeing the rage that danced behind his eyes, a shiver running down her spine but she didn't cower away from him. The rage that her Toni rarely showed, the passion that could slaughter millions, wielding his axe swiftly in his hands, mowing down enemies like wheat. But that passion was what made him so protective of her now and even in the future, the desire to protect his woman from those who would hurt her. The pride he felt to have someone like her by his side. "A… America, France…. Sometimes Prussia…." she muttered weakly. America teased her that she needed to drink more milk, which would make her chest grow. France boasted that as the nation of love of course her chest was bigger, making Alice feel upset at her lack of maturity. Prussia just mocked her for being small, saying she acted like a grownup to hide her lack of boobies.

Antonio growled, making a mental note to kick their asses, they needed serious scolding and if heard of them still mocking her despite his warning, they would have him to answer to. The nation that Alice raised insulted her in the modern age? America disrespected England to this extent and saw it as a joke. France who acted as his rival for centuries for Alice's love insulted her to her face? The nation of love bullied her for his own amusement? Prussia mocked her? That coward mocked her? He could feel the rage within himself burning like an eternal flame, he plunged his lips to hers, his hand still gripping her chin, his free hand trailing down to cup her chest, making her gasp in his mouth. He would be sure to remind her of how loved and desired she was, smirking as he felt her shiver under his touch. He refused to allow her to feel that way, he would be sure to chase these thoughts from her mind, for tonight it was all about her.

* * *

Alice gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes, her heart was hammering in her chest, she couldn't stop trembling and her skin was singing. How she had missed this feeling, this excitement mixed with anxiety, like she had butterflies in her stomach. Antonio's hand cupping her chest so gently yet passionately, affectionately groping her chest, making her feel so loved. Making sure to read her body language for anything she didn't like or her secret sweet spots. He knew her body like an instrument, knowing just what to do to satisfy her, never wanting to leave his woman unattended. Her soft rosebuds feeling attended to, knowing just how she liked it, his mouth nipping and kissing at her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin, tasting ever inch of her like she was fine wine. His free hand delicately stroking her pearl, stroking and teasing her in all the ways she liked, feeling as though her mind was in a fog of ecstasy. How his soft lips roamed over her body, the smirk she knew would be formed on his lips as she watched her fall apart. Her legs pinning together as the waves of sensation ran through her, his gleaming green eyes watching her every reaction, as if she had become translucent and he could see through her like a mirror.

Antonio watched her closely, his eyes gleaming as he watched her respond to his touch, how sweet this moment was. This was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, how dare France call her childish or plain. For the nation of love he was blind to England's value as a woman and a person. Her beautiful face flushed pink with desire, her soft sweet moans of love escaping her soft lips, how her gentle yet firm breasts peaked with every ragged breath, the way she gasped for breath at his every ministration, her body crying out for more. He couldn't appreciate her in the slightest, which was why he would never hand over England to anyone, for they were unworthy of her affections. "Does that feel good Amor?" he cooed softly, glad to know she was enjoying herself.

Alice gazed down at him, her gleaming green orbs hazed over with lust and desire, she felt as though she was in a dream. The lush silk bedding that pressed against her skin, felt so comfortable and so soothing. Her body wanted more, crying out for attention, she had craved this touch for so long, Toni neglected her needs and emotions until she felt as though she was going insane. She knew it was selfish, but she craved more, the endless emptiness she had endured for so long was finally leaving her. "Yes, it feels… so good" she panted breathlessly, she reached out to cup his cheeks, pulling his face close stealing a passionate kiss "Antonio, never stop, I never want to stop receiving your love" she begged. She wanted to remain in his arms forever, she wanted lay here with him until the end of time, as though they were the only people in existence, until fate dragged them apart.

Antonio grinned, how he loved this side of Alice, how easily he knew how to coax these words from her lips. This immature needy side that craved his touch, driving her wild as she became a slave to her instinct. How honest of her feelings she became, how she admitted how much she loved him and how he made her feel. "Alice, I will carve myself into your skin, so you never forget what it feels like to be loved" he cooed. She would become the only man in his heart, forever and always.

* * *

Alice wrapped the sheet around herself, the silken red material singing against her skin, suddenly she felt vulnerable and afraid. The high of the excitement fading, allowing her so see clearly as reality came crashing down around her in a chaotic swarm. She could feel her body still trembling, her hazed mind calm yet so conflicted, she had submitted to her desires, finally slept with Antonio. His sweet voice cooing in her ear, touching her body so gently she felt like she was going insane. Yet she felt so guilty, like she was somehow dirtier for it, she had cheated on Toni, but she hadn't cheated, they were the same man only he was younger than his future self. She had wanted him, she had craved him, the loneliness that had formed inside of her crumbled like walls all around her. His touch caused her skin to sing, the urge to be loved, begging for more attention. Toni hadn't paid attention to her in months, distractions from every other corner dragging him away from her. This was payback for his selfish actions, leaving her empty and sad. She fingered solemnly with the bedsheets as she reflected her actions, how Toni would feel when he eventually learned of this.

Antonio nuzzled against her shoulder affectionately, trailing kisses along her neck and burying his nose in her soft hair. Nothing could distract him from how happy he felt right now, he felt as though he could take on the world. How he had missed Alice's body, forgetting just how wonderful it felt when they were intimate. "You must have been very frustrated Inglaterra" he cooed, with how she responded to his touch, he wondered how long it had been since Toni appreciated her body. Alice shifted, did this count as cheating? They were the same man, after all, it wasn't like Toni's gaze didn't avert to other women whenever they were in public. God her head felt like a mess right now, she just had this gnawing feeling that she fucked up, her inner voice refusing to shut up. "He was a fool to neglect you for so long, leaving his woman uncared for. If only you could stay here with me forever" Antonio sighed longingly. His precious princess, his beloved golden-haired pirate. His precious secret that he refused to share with anyone, no matter how much they pried.

Alice scoffed, nearly laughing at the suggestion, what a wonderful dream that would be. To go back to these bygone years when her heart was free and she still had power. But she knew that could never be, "Wouldn't my other self get jealous? She doesn't even know I'm here" she laughed. She knew that running into her past self would be awkward, attempting to explain how she came to this time and what her relationship to Spain was. After all she was the future self of Pirate England, she knew secrets about herself that hadn't happened yet. It would be strange in all sorts of ways, something she would rather avoid.

Antonio hummed, trailing his fingers along her curves softly, the golden locks that tumbled down her hair like a princess from a fairytale. When he carried her like a princess upon her being kidnapped to this place, she had kicked and complained until he put her to sleep. "Si, but I love all of you Inglaterra, your pirate self, your modern self, it matters not to me" he revealed. He loved England no matter what form she came in, she would never stop being precious to him.

Alice blushed at the tenderness in his words, sensing how he had missed her, how much this moment meant to him. She then smiled softly to herself, trying hard not to start laughing out of amusement of how childish he could be. Realizing how much she had missed emotional intimacy, being touched, being worshipped, being loved, all the small things that meant so much to her. She rolled over slowly, wrapping her arms around Antonio's chest to rest her head upon him, she could feel his heartbeat within him. It was such a personal gesture, that brought them together, fluttering like a bird, yet pounding like a wild beast. The scent of fragrant oils soaked into his skin, like an intoxicating smoke. Antonio wrapped his arm around her shoulder tenderly, sensing she wished to be closer to him, to feel comforted in his presence. Stroking her soft hair, intertwining it between his fingers. Wondering if she would enjoy having her hair styled while she was here.

* * *

Toni hummed to himself as his ship sailed out across the inky blackness of the ocean, the moon gleaming down upon the sea with its silvery light, the echoing silence of the millpond that was the ocean. So at one with the universe and endless questions flowing through his mind all at once. Growing closer and closer to Alice, the distance between them closing, feeling encouraged at finding her. His cross around his neck gleaming in the moonlight, feeling protected by his faith. The silence of the night was truly a comfort, allowing his mind to wander and think of how things came to pass. The accumulation that had led to Alice reaching her breaking point, summoning her power to get revenge on him. The weeks he had become involved in his bosses demands, yelling at him at problems which became too much for him to cope with. The endless hours the paperwork had piled leading to him working late, sleeping in and becoming stressed, how many siestas he had to catch up on sleep. How he had skipped meals and eaten quick snacks to get by, causing Alice to worry about his health. How many cancelled dates he forced Alice to endure, how he couldn't take her out on dates as much. the understanding she previously harboured turning to bitter resentment. Frustrated at him for letting his boss push him around and acting like a doormat instead of standing up for himself.

How he had been clueless about hurting her because he paid attention to pretty girls, complimenting them and being friendly. These women believing he was flirting with them, hoping for a fun time or a hookup, not realizing he was already taken. Making Alice feel jealous and lonely, wondering if she was enough for him anymore, despite her love for him. How Alice had become frustrated at their lack of sexual encounters, how she missed his companionship and became jealous at neglecting her. No wonder she had become angry, he'd allowed her anxieties to accumulate to the point of wanting to curse him as payback. He couldn't forgive himself for being so selfish and cruel. But now was his chance to do better, to prove himself, make changes in his life that would be better for them both. How he would stand up to his boss and organize his schedule to make more time for her, refusing to accept work unless it was a priority or organize it around his personal life. How he would boast about his girlfriend more often, for all the world to hear, making sure everyone knew he was taken and he didn't plan on ever breaking up with Alice. How he would ask for help from Alice with his work to lessen the burden, so it would make work fun and relieve his stresses. Taking naps with Alice so they could cuddle together, being able to hold her and wake up to her smiling face after restoring his energy. Making plans when they couldn't go on dates, spending time at home, making their own fun when life caused problems. Ignoring any woman that wasn't Alice, pushing them away if they didn't accept a rejection.

Anything to make her happy again, anything to prove he had learned his lesson and hurting her was never something he intended to do. Maybe if he had realized this sooner things wouldn't have become this awful. She meant the world to him but lately he hadn't expressed that as much as he should. He growled lowly as he considered the idea of his younger self touching Alice. A man who would never put aside her feelings before his own, who would listen to her demands no question, who would spoil her in any way her heart desired. No boss, no leader to force him to do whatever he didn't want to, able to sleep in, lay in his bed and live a carefree life, everything he had failed to give her his younger self would never deny. All of the mistakes he had made, hadn't happened to his younger self yet, meaning he could still learn from them, or be prepared for them when they happened. But that didn't mean he would let him walk all over him. "I won't lose to that punk" he growled, he would be sure to prove he was still capable of a fight, his trusted axe by his side. Teaching his younger self about respect and morals, about why he should never underestimate him ever again. About why he should never anger him, making sure he didn't try something like this ever again. In this decade France was still after his woman, no doubt he and Prussia would try and kidnap her, he growled lowly, fueling his ship to sail faster, a rage burning within him.

* * *

**Mi Amigo-My friend**

**Gracias, Mi Amigo-Thank you my friend**

**En el fondo sigo siendo un nino-Deep down I am still a child**

**Mi Amor-My Love**

**Amado-Beloved**


End file.
